Elsword Scene I: The War has Begun
by June183
Summary: After returning to Ruben and recovered the El crystal, Elsword and his comrades recover their strength in the peaceful village. But beyond the region Ruben dark forces are waking up and once again our El Search Party will be called to take part in the fight against evil and save the world.
1. Chapter 1: Quick Return

_**Hello there, i'm June183. I start by saying this is my very first fanfiction, I never write like this before!XD (ok my very, very first was "Stuck" (you can see it on my profiles))**_

_**This story will follow the main stage of the game. ^^**_

_**I love this game and the character.**_

_**The only problem is that English is not my native language! XD So be patient, I will do my best to try to write as clearly as possible!**_

_**Happy reading. ^^**_

_Many days had passed by the return of Elsword and his group to Ruben._

_Thanks to them, the crystal of EL that protected Ruben had returned and Wally had been stopped, his ambition and thirst for power were no longer a problem for the charming rural town._

_The Ponggo had joyfully thanked the members of the El Search Party, giving them new armor and weapons._

_Thanks to that they were all grown up, acquire new skills and new powers, in particular Elsword, Aisha and Rena, they were no longer the same as when it was begun that journey._

_They were now two more people, the head of the crows, Raven, now devoted to his personal redemption, after King Nasod had given him a limb Nasod, and Eve, an ancient Nasod revived after the tumult of the battle._

_The days passed pleasant, Elsword even asked Raven to teach him to use better his sword. The small Sword Knight know how to fight, thanks to the teachings of Elesis, his sister, but he still wanted to improve his skill more and more._

_Raven accepted immediately._

_Every morning until sunset the two swordsmen had an appointment on a promontory near Ruben, Raven had told Elsword that there would be an easy training. Elsword was not afraid._

_The Overtaker was a strict teacher, does not admit distraction by his student, used his sword with great skill, sparing use of even his arm Nasod!_

_"THIS IS NOT FAIR! WE SAID ONLY SWORD! "_

_"__Tsk! You complain, brat? There is no rules!"_

_The Over Taker was sly, moves with agility and charge on Elsword like a real enemy, forcing him to retreat several times, his sword was fast and his shots powerful and accurate. Elsword had chosen a good teacher, and certainly had no intention to waste his teaching!_

_Snapped forward when possible dodging the lash of Raven, trying to find a wat to hit him._

_Raven showed the side for a moment, and the red-haired boy took advantage of it! Immediately jumping forward ready to cleave._

_"A-ha! I got you! "_

_"Fool."_

_That was a trap! Elsword had understood too late! Raven grinned, moving just enough to avoid the hit. Immediately raised his arm against Nasod Elsword, the power of fire concentrated in the hands of Raven and then this shot out a__fire sphere._

_"Maximum Cannon!"_

_"Whaaat ?!"_

_The fireball hit Elsword, he fly away, falling several meters from Raven, hitting his head._

_"Ouch."_

_"Enough for today."_

_Elsword sit on the grass, touching his head, in pain, the Over Taker was strong. Raven watched Elsword for a moment._

_"May I ask why that Nasod continues to follow us?"_

_Raven exploded on Elsword. The same Raven had moved to Ruben, having no other place to go, in that remote region, where very few people know who he was and what his past was, especially in a small village like Ruben where people were few and more than on what was happening in the rest of the world were focused on what was in their own garden._

_"What should I do? It does not seem so bad, She can stay with us. "_

_Said simply the red-haired boy. For him Eve was different from Nasod who had met and fought at Altera. There was nothing in it to suggest that she was bad, even if She had slapped him without a reason!_

_"She Is a Nasod and the Nasod beings are untrustworthy. It should not be here. We must get rid of Her. "_

_Insisted. He more than anyone had suffered because of Nasod. Raven awoke in a Nasod capsules, with devices attached to various parts of His body. It had been used as a prototype, a rat experiment, he had been chosen by King Nasod to become his experiment, an experiment which aimed to create a new race of human-Nasod ..._

_Yet he knew deep down that up to a certain point it had been good of it. Do anything to destroy the kingdom that had destroyed his happiness. Only after meeting the little boy with red hair had begun to change his mind and want to atone._

_But there is a problem. That arm Nasod which was now part of him had begun to take control, he realized, for the moment was only an empty echo, but every time Raven fought he can clearly felt that arm instigate. He controlled it, but as long as he could ignore it?_

_But that female Nasod between them Raven did not hide his hostility for her, Raven gladly would destroy her, but Elsword had don't want._

_"Until it becomes dangerous for the village She can stay."_

_Elsword concluded with a disarming simplicity. The red-haired boy was a very simple one, you could tell right away what he was thinking just by looking at his face, still retained faith and hope in humanity, just because of his young age, Raven concluded that he was the perfect prototype of an hero. Knew no, not yet, human wickedness and this enabled him to remain pure._

_Elsword turned leaving Raven alone on the headland where until recently had been exercising. The young Sword Knight wanted to acquire more skills as possible, so he can defend his village in the future and prevent another Wally could show up._

_But Raven knew, that Nasod was dangerous._

_In the village of Ruben meanwhile serenity had returned. The villagers had resumed their peaceful life, secure with the crystal there. Aisha was still exploring the little village, the place was peaceful sure, but she was not used to that view, Aisha came from the desert and the only reason that had driven her there was to recover her magical powers. What he had somehow done since that story had begun. Its magical energy had not returned at all, but she could hear the mana flow inside her. Stronger but still weak compared to before._

_But there was something that gave chills to the Dark Magician ... that something was being dressed in white and for some strange reason she continued to follow her. That thing was Eve._

_Occasionally Aisha turned, only to find the face of the Nasod who had woken up at Altera. A face without expression, Eve looking everywhere as if she was studying the place, as if trying to figure something out, she turned left and right without changing expression, still follow Aisha, poor sorceress had not understood why she had decided to stay with her, the only thing that came to mind were the words of Elsword that morning._

_"NO, no, no. Raven and I have to train! You two go for a ride! "_

_Eve had interpreted so literally the words of Elsword ?!_

_Damn brat, she thought, when he would be back she made him to pay!_

_If it was not for him now Aisha would sitting somewhere reading some magic book, not with a Nasod around, and then ... those ears! What was that?!_

_Aisha was proceeding at a slow pace, with an expression unenviable face. What she should have said to a Nasod then ?!_

_Even she don't talk!_

_She was a great magician, but this was too much!_

_He picked up a little 'courage and turned to the Nasod. For more ... She had no hot with that white coat? Aisha was sweating just looking at it from the heavy wear that dress, maybe Nasod not feel hot?_

_She shook her head, damn to Elsword! It was all his fault!_

_"Um ... Hey ... Eve ... listen ..."_

_"LADIES!"_

_"E-Eh?"_

_Aisha had lost more than before, that could not be the voice of Eve, also because they are coming from her back!_

_Aisha turned back only to see a bearded man running to meet them._

_"W-who there ?!"_

_Aisha hair stood on end, while the voice continued to call and figure grew closer._

_"Know that human?"_

_Eve asked coldly, calmly at the sight of the ruddy man. Aisha shook her head repeatedly until the figure did not become clearer._

_Is Hagus._

_The man stopped in front of them, bringing with them different bouquets._

_"Ohoho, I still wanted to thank you for what you have done for the village! Please have this. "_

_The man put his hands on both a giant bouquet of flowers._

_"Um ... thanks."_

_Aisha, however, remained puzzled._

_Eve stared at the man as if she was studying , for her it was all new, places, sounds, people ... it was like a little girl who knew nothing of the world._

_"Mr. Hagus don't scare the girls!"_

_A female voice broke in, it was Anne, the girl owner of the shop, Aisha calmed to see her arrive._

_"Oh? But wait where's the other girl? The elf lady? I have not seen around for a while '. "_

_Anne say looking around, expecting to see Rena somewhere._

_"The elf you speak of is called Rena, a few days ago informed us that it would be returned to their village to report. SHe said to not worrying. "_

_Eve repeated the words of Rena like a machine, as ifs he had recorded perfectly everything that had happened since she had been awakened. It was in a sense perfect, so as not to seem real, both in appearance and composure. While the other side Aisha was increasingly uncomfortable, not only for the Nasod, but also for the attachment of Hagus._

_Meanwhile, the village far from the village of Ruben, elsewhere there was a very different atmosphere, much more austere. A white palace hidden in the forest reigned with elegance, young women and men with blonde hair walking outside the entrance of the building, with grace, were different from the people who lived in Ruben, much more elegant and sophisticated, with pointy ears, they was elves._

_Creatures who lived much of the normal human beings who possessed knowledge far more extensive, the hidden city was in fact the home of Rena._

_The Sniping Ranger had been sent by the elder to help El Search Party to find the El crystal stolen, the Elder says the world was changing and dark forces were awakening far from Ruben._

_Rena had returned by the elves, and was conversing their doyenne, making her a detailed report of the whole thing._

_"... That's all."_

_She concluded after talking for a while. Talking about what had happened during the trip._

_"So the threat is averted. Rena very well, you can return to your normal duties. There is no more reason for you to get back among humans. "_

_Concluded the Elder, the elves were always a people closed, had never been active players in the history of the world, much less is interfering in wars between Human and Nasod or in the affairs Typically human._

_"But ..."_

_Rena, however, was not it believes that it was over. The Elder had spoken of obscure dangers and dark forces that were awakening and threatening the world, yet as Wally was a danger, as well as King Nasod, but the Sniping Ranger felt could still be something._

_"Yes?"_

_"I would be allowed to continue to visit the human village."_

_Now Rena was bound of with those humans and did not want to go back, to being relegated to the village of elves. It was not only that, he wanted to continue to control the human world for a while._

_The Elder put a hand to her chin, as if thinking._

_She asked calmly at the young elf._

_Rena had already prepared an appropriate answer of course._

_"I am thinking I have already established a good relationship with the members at the El Search Party is a good thing to keep cultivating this friendship, in case something unpleasant happens in the future."_

_Replied formally Rena. She felt a great potential in each of them, especially in Elsword also now those boys had become her friends, she did not want to lose them. He did not want to go back one day and find that Ruben had grown old, forgetting her, changed without her noticing._

_The Elder took a few moments to think about it._

_"I also have a strange feeling, I think there might be something else, here at Ruben I do not feel anything strange but over our village I heard the strange energies, as if the seed of change was growing."_

_The Elder thought, her eyes become dark, as though Rena had hit a key point. Actually the Elder knew that something was happening in distant regions. Even if she had not said anything, she feared for something. The Elder stared at Rena, nodding._

_"__So be it. You have permission to stay with the El Search Party."_

_Agreed the woman. Rena smiled cordially thanking the Elder. Retiring._

_Life was resumed to flow as it was before Wally, there seemed to be no concern on the horizon._

_Meantime ..._

_In a land far from Ruben dark creatures had awakened from the darkness, ready to attack ..._

_The storm raged through the mountains while a lonely boy ran away, like the wind at a time of Bethma._

_"I have to warn everyone! It is a serious matter! Grave! "_

_The boy ran at breakneck speed, settling occasionally his glasses, carried with it a heavy backpack, was not at all athletic and occasionally lost his balance, it was precisely because of this that taking a retort at the point wrong the boy fell off a small cliff. Tumbling down and losing consciousness._

_The hours passed ..._

_"HEY! HEY! "_

_A rough voice ..._

_"HEY! WAKE UP! "_

_"I must warn ... evr ..."_

_The young man lost consciousness again without ending._


	2. Chapter 2: Feita Request

_The hour was rather late in Bethma, the streets were empty, only a strong wind was blowing, the shops was closed too. Bethma city was surrounded by a dry desert, a region lies in the north-eastern of Lurensia, not too far from Ruben, adjoining with Elder, what makes this place so special Is that the Lizardmen Tribe reside here. It was not long ago when Elsword and his friends find Themselves all the way to Bethma to chase Wally._

_In the silence of the night only a figure wrapped in a red cloak moved, passed the shop Chacha Buch, the alchemist, across the bridge and down to the lower level of the city, where was the house and police station of Stella, the sheriff of Bethma. The figure is brought in front of the door and knocked repeatedly, waiting for someone to go to open._

_The sky was dark and full of clouds, as a harbinger of doom, if Stella call so sudden, something serious must have happened._

_A few moments later the door opened. A dark-haired woman, tall and handsome, appeared before the cloaked in red, her gaze was stern. His eyes met those dark man at the door._

_"There you are."_

_Stella said, annoyed._

_She let get in the man._

_"I came as soon as I can."_

_Replied the man in red with calm, he took off his coat, revealing finally his identity. It was Lowe, Camp Drillmaster of Ruben, who for a time had been master of Elsword after the departure of Elesis. Lowe put his coat on a chair near the following Stella inside the building._

_The decor was pretty simple, nothing too exuberant, you could see the touch of Lizardmen Tribe saw that there were definitely some things made from them._

_"So? Where is the person you were talking about? "_

_"I put him to bed."_

_Stella said, opening the door of a room, perhaps her's. Inside the room there was a bed where a guy was resting inside._

_Lowe came to look better, without stopping to investigate the woman's room._

_He watched the face of the sleeping boy, wore glasses and had dark hair, but it had never seemed to have met him before._

_"He was lucky. I was patrolling the mountains and found this kid unconscious. I have no idea who he is, but judging from the clothing seems to be a native of Feita. "_

_Stella said to Lowe._

_"A Feita's man here to Bethman?"_

_"I have no idea, maybe he has something important to report. Also looks. "_

_Stella pointed to the clothes of the young, were dirty and torn as if he was running away from something, was carrying a backpack full of potions and food, Stella put the backpack near the bed, but what caught the attention of Lowe, was that that the boy was holding in his hands, looked a message had even a seal!_

_"I could not take that piece of paper."_

_Stella snorted, it had to be something important if the boy had been reduced to that way just to bring a message, but until he woke up they could not know much._

_Lowe sat on the bed next to the young man, walked quietly to him reaching for the pulse of the young patient, he was going to try to take that piece of paper when the dark haired boy's eyes widened and he began to cry!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"WHAT HAPPENS ?!"_

_A Lowe was hit by the cry, the boy yelling and Stella started to scream with the two of them!_

_The guy just woke began to shake, not understanding what had happened him._

_"W-who are you ?! Wh-what happened? W-w-where are they ?! "_

_It was clearly confused and in shock. The memories of the young were dim, he could not remember much except that he was running for the mountains and then nothing more._

_Lowetry to relax. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the shoulder of the young._

_"Calm down we are friends."_

_He smiled to calm him down. The boy continued to tremble._

_"Stella brings the boy a something warm."_

_"I'm not a waitress! I'm the sheriff here! "_

_Stella replied angry, the boy trembled more after hearing the screams of the woman, but in the end the sheriff snorted again. She looked at the boy, he was scared and cold, perhaps it was just that to make her move._

_"Tsk. All right, I'll bring him something. "_

_Stella turned away, but not quietly, kept muttering annoyed. Lowe turned back to the young man, smiling._

_"My name is Lowe, I came from Ruben, I'm the Camp Drillmaster. Do not be afraid. "_

_The boy looked at him straight in the eye, as if trying to figure out, still trembling._

_"N-n-nice to meet you. My name is A-Allegro. "_

_The boy began with a shaky voice._

_"I'm F-Feita's Secretary."_

_Feita's Secretary? Lowe thought, what was he doing here?_

_"Nice to meet Allegro. What brings you to Bethma? "_

_Lowe was curious, continued to smile at the guy but he understood that there was something strange in that situation._

_Allegro's eyes widened a little. He try to remember all had happened._

_"A-ha! We need help! A D-Demon Has army invaded the S-Shrine of Dedication! We - We can not fight them off alone! "_

_Demons ?!_

_Lowe was surprised. What were demons in Feita ?!_

_"Demons !? You mean Feita was invaded by demons !? "_

_Stella was back in the room, bringing with him a some hot soup, the woman walked quickly to Allegro._

_"What do you mean, the demons have invaded Feita ?!"_

_Allegro shook his head, trembling._

_"It's like I said! Suddenly the demons invaded Feita and we do not know what to do! "_

_Allegro raised his voice, explaining what happened._

_"This is a formal request. We need Bethma help."_

_Allegro said handing the letter to Stella._

_Stella began to read, Lowe too, the letter said what he said Allegro, Feita asked the help of Bethma to stop the invading demons, everything was signed by Lento, Knight of Feita Altar._

_Stella looked Allegro._

_"So Feita was invaded. "_

_The woman began to think, after the story with Lizardmen there was little to do, even Bethma had problems._

_"Hmm ..."_

_Allegro stared at Stella, hopefully._

_"I'm sorry, but we just got out of a war against the Lizardmen, and we do not have soldiers to spare. Is the critical situation? "_

_"It could get worse! T-they've managed to take over The entire shrine. Sigh ... Bethma was my only hope. I do not know what to do now. "_

_Allegro was sad. Without the help of Bethma there was nothing to do, the situation was critical in Feita, the soldiers were engaged in the fight against the demons and he was only able to leave, with the task to seek for help and chase away the invaders. But if Bethma not helped them what he could do?_

_Leave Feita like that? Let the demons destroy everything?_

_Allegro was taken by anxiety, he felt useless, what he could do to help his beloved Feita?_

_He began to sob, clenching strongly blanket. He felt useless, was neither a warrior nor a magician, he was just a boy._

_Lowe watched the scene without speaking. Even he could not do much, had been summoned by the Stella, but did not expect such a situation! He had to watch over Ruben, his town did not have an army, and those few who knew how to use the weapons were enough just to protect their city._

_None of them spoke. Remaining silent for a few minutes, until ..._

_"Hey. Wait, how about Elsword? "_

_Stella asked to Lowe._

_"The El Search Party! Elsword, Aisha and Rena! "_

_"They just returned from Altera but ..."_

_"Those guys are strong! Will certainly help Feita! "_

_"Someone will help us?"_

_Allegro lifted his head expectantly, looking Lowe._

_"I do not know if they can really help. They just come back and they need to rest after the last mission!"_

_"P-p-please, I beg of you! Feita will be destroyed if you don't help us! "_

_Allegro joined the chorus of Stella, all eyes were now on Lowe, the man did not know what to say he could not accept on behalf of Elsword, Aisha and Rena!_

_"And ... okay…fine… that's fine. I will return to Ruben and ask them to help Feita. "_

_Allegro smiled._

_"Thank You! Thank You! "_

_"But I can not promise anything! "_

_"Hey, do not worry. They will help you, or I'll find some way to convince them. "_

_Stella giggled wickedly, poor Lowe, it's decided now , definitely one way or another, those guys would have been forced by Stella to do what she asked._

_"Th - thank you so much! I'll be waiting for you! "_

_At the same time in the village of elves, Rena, was again going to call by the Elder, only few hours after their last meeting. The young woman asked what had happened, it was strange to receive two invitations on the same day. She changed her clothes quickly wearing formal ones, reaching the Elder's palace. She was made enter immediately to enter in the room, But there was not only the woman there is someone else. Two young elves that she had never met before, wore a black armor and a cloak of the same color, bringing with them the swords. Despite Rena did not know who were the two she knew immediately who they were in reality, there were two members of the Night Saver. The Night Saver was a mysterious order of elves. They are trained assassins and secret agents who run covert operations to defend the land. What they doing there?_

_"There you are Rena."_

_Rena approached the woman._

_"Elder something happened?"_

_The Elder nodded._

_"After talking with you today, I asked for a report to the Night Saver. I also perceive something suspicious in recent times. "_

_Rena became more careful._

_"Rena is true, you were right. Your feeling was not wrong. Something is really happening beyond our region._

_The Elder took a crystal, instilling in him her magic, the surface of the crystal became clear, showing a map of their world. Rena give a close look. The area of Ruben was wrapped in a green glow, the same could be said of Elder, Bethma and Altera, but looking better map Rena saw that some areas of the map were illuminated by a purple dark light._

_"See Rena beyond the mountains something is happening. The Night Saver watch over the entire territory speak of demonic creatures who have awakened recently. "_

_"Demons?"_

_"For now, the Night Saver are monitoring the situation, but it is not impossible that the Eldrit is still in danger. We do not know why the demons are awakened, but it certainly is not good. "_

_Here's what was that noise she had feeling during the journey, those energies that sometimes woke her up at the night, was really something going on!_

_"What do you want Elder?"_

_Rena asked not understanding where the woman was getting at._

_"Keep yourself ready. If something were to happen in the future I will send you, Rena, to support the Night Saver. "_

_She? A Night Saver? What he was talking about the Elder was a great honor, the elven warriors called to be part of Night Saver were only the best, chosen among many, the Elder had to really trust her, she thought._

_"All right."_

_Rena was sent away, the elf retired to her house. If it had entered into Night Saver its value would be recognized by all the elves, would have represented the pride and greatest of her race, but would be forced to leave her friends to go on a mission to the world._

_That eventuality did not like on the other hand could not give up this opportunity._

_The elf threw herself on the bed, without even changing clothes, spent part of the night to think about what had happened in the last hour after which he fell asleep._

_The night passed quickly. At Dawn Lowe took one of the wagons of COBO Service, to quickly return to Ruben. The trip was quick, even Ariel had been made aware of the situation to Feita Temple, charged his faster courier to take back Lowe to Ruben. When the man came to Ruben went immediately from Hagus to summon all members of the EL Search Party at his house._

_Elsword, Raven, Aisha and Eve were the first to arrive, Rena had been sent for, but had not yet arrived._

_"Why we have woken up so early?"_

_Complained Elsword, yawning. Aisha was upset too, the only two who did not complain were Raven and Eve._

_"Why that Nasod was here too?"_

_Raven protested, he would never have recognized that thing like one of them. Eve turned his attention on Raven, realizing that he was talking to her._

_"The question is not relevant. I am one of your ally. "_

_She said with a cold voice._

_"You'll never be one of us."_

_Raven muttered in reply._

_"Shoot out Raven!"_

_Elsword said, was about to add something when the door opened, Rena had arrived._

_"We're all here?"_

_Hagus and Rena came in soon after Lowe join them._

_"Lowe! You're back! "_

_Elsword smiling at the man, but the look of Hagus and Lowe was dark._

_Elsword not understand._

_"Hey? What's going on? "_

_Hagus closed the door and let them all sit. Lowe was talking._

_"We have just learned that the Feita Temple was attacked by a horde of demons."_

_"Demons ?!"_

_Elsword and Aisha speak together. Raven was amazed, only Eve maintained a controlled expression._

_"Exactly. We were advised by a local resident who has come to Bethma with a request for help. Unfortunately Bethma can not send any soldier to Feita and the same goes for us to Ruben. That's why I called you. El Search Party, I ask you to go to Feita and rescue them! I know that you came back recently from Altera, but without you Feita remain defenseless. The soldiers at the Temple are in the minority if you do not go there we risk that the demons can across the mountains, and from them that they are coming here to Ruben. "_

_These conclusions were that Lowe was able to do during the return trip, if the demons had taken Feita nothing would stop them from invading Bethma then, Elder and Ruben. Ruben is not able to resist an invasion of anyone, so you had to stop those demons!_

_Silence fell in the room Hagus said nothing, he was just to Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven and Eve or not to accept._

_Elsword lowered his head beginning to tremble, Raven looked at the boy approaching to check that he was all right._

_"Hey El ..."_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Elsword shouted raising his head and showing a huge smile!_

_"Of course I accept! We can not let the demons win! We are heroes! And heroes do not ever pull back! "_

_He raised his sword and enthusiastically proclaimed these words._

_"Ohoho, demons possess great magical powers. I Aisha, I will take their power and return to my glory! "_

_Aisha was clearly planning to take personal advantage from the affair, she stand up and put her magic stick near the sword of Elsword, smiling._

_Eve in turn stood up._

_"I will follow you too."_

_The Nasod stood near the two, decided to accompany them._

_"I can not allow that Nasod be with you. I will be yours. "_

_Raven had the sole purpose of controlling Eve. He did not trust her at all, and not hiding at all. Also assist Feita could be a good way to redeem himself in the eyes of the population, he who until then had been a criminal._

_The only one who had not yet spoken was Rena, so what he had said the night before the Elder was real, the danger of demons was the doors. And now what to do? Leave the El Search Party and join the Night Saver?_

_If she had ordered the Elder perhaps could not have done more, but she preferred to stay with her friends, do her duty along with the people she loved. Yes, if she had talked to the Elder she would know for sure. Would not run away from her responsibilities, but she would fight alongside those who loved her._

_"I am with you."_

_Rena said, standing up._

_Elsword smiled again._

_"El Search Party in action!"_

_"Then it's settled, you will go now to Bethma by Stella, awaits them Cheerful man Feita, he'll accompany you."_

_They left the house Hagus and every one of them went to prepare._

_Rena walked away from the group to go talk to the Elder. The elf had already understood and Rena when she explained what had come to know the woman nodded._

_"Elder I will continue to support the El Search Party, we will fight the demons together."_

_SHe was not turning her back to her people, she would continue to fight for the elves, showing the world the courage of her race, but she would do it surrounded by her friends._

_"The Night Saver would be proud to have a valid element like you among their ranks, but I trust you Rena. And goes back victorious. "_

_The Elder agreed to send a mission to Rena Feita until all the demons had not been defeated, as long as she continued to report regularly to the Elder. Rena accepted._

_Went to her home recovering his weapons and his clothes from the battle, after which he returned to Ruben ready to go._

_Elsword and the rest of the band were at the gates of the city, a chariot of COBO had been prepared for them, Bethma direction._

_"All right guys! Let's save the world! "_

_With these words Elsword led his companions outside Ruben, ready to embark on a new adventure._


	3. Chapter 3: Have a safe trip

_Elsword was impatient to arrive in Bethma. He looked out of the wagon observing the landscape, the green of Reuben was gone for a while, they had passed Elder recently and finally appear the first rocks and cactus, typical of Bethma. Elsword was agitated, still smiling waving the sword inside the wagon, threatening to hit more than once Aisha._

_During the journey Lowe had explained what was going on there. How Stella had found Allegro and what they had talked about during the night._

_Lowe did not know the real situation of Feita, but by the words of Allegro, he could tell that it was a bad situation._

_"There is nothing to worry about. We are El Search Party, the demons do not scare us, we will free place in an instant. Hahaha! "_

_Stonck!_

_Aisha had just hit Elsword head with the stick._

_"Hey brat, what are you doing ?!"_

_"Calm down! You're making me nervous! "_

_"What you're saying ?!"_

_"Stop to take it so easily! You've never faced a demon before! "_

_"Just hit with my sword!"_

_" See? You do not understand anything !"_

_"Come on you two, stop fighting."_

_Rena smiles trying to calm them down._

_The two began to argue. Raven sighed watching the scene, they were just two brats. Raven crossed his arms, focusing his eyes on Eve. The Nasod. It was very clear, he was against her, he don't want her to come with them, but Elsword did not listen to him, that boy was too naive._

_Raven was worried. Not only would have to keep an eye on that infernal machine called Eve, but even about the trip, Feita, in the Kingdom of Velder, his hometown, they all knew him there. He is known as the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights and as a criminal, he wondered if even Feita knew of his past._

_He closed his eyes thoughtfully. In one way or another once set foot in the Kingdom of Velder he would have to come to terms with his past._

_As if the situation with that Nasod was not already heavy enough._

_Elsword and Aisha continued to argue, Rena got up, moving close the two of them. Firmly grabbed their heads and forcibly made them collide. Forehead to forehead._

_"What? Rena No no! "_

_"AIHA!"_

_"I told you to stop fighting."_

_The elf sat up as if it were nothing, while Aisha and Elsword were unconscious._

_"At least now they will be good until we get to Bethma."_

_Raven snickered._

_Eve was sitting near Rena and said nothing about it, she realized that in the hierarchy Rena was on top of Elsword and Aisha, then do not contradict her._

_The Nasod however was curious and wanted to know more about the place._

_"Rena. I need more details about this place called Feita, in my archive there is little information. "_

_Rena smiled, she think Eve was very cute. She's very awkward with emotions but she try to express in her own way. Felt curiosity and tried to learn._

_"Feita is a place, near to the Kingdom of Velder."_

_Rena explained, even she not knew a lot actually._

_"I've never seen Feita before, you Raven? Know something? "_

_Raven snorted, crossing his arms._

_" The area is almost completely deserted, except for that temple called Temple Feita. People go there to pray, is a useless place, there are only fools to pray. "_

_Raven was not a religious one. Not explained to them almost nothing. He glare at Eve._

_"What you need to know these things, Nasod?"_

_Responds annoyed._

_"Come on Raven she just wanted to know something more. '_

_"She should not even be here."_

_Eve set her eyes on Raven, staring intently, did not understand why that human was so hostile towards her._

_" You don't like me?"_

_"Of course not. You're just a machine without emotions. Do not have anything human, you're just dangerous! "_

_"Raven ..."_

_Eve lowered her head, in some way seemed to be sad. Rena put a hand on her shoulder trying to cheer her up, but Raven did not care, for him, that Eve should have been destroyed since the beginning._

_Passed some time and finally they arrived at Bethma._

_"We have arrived!"_

_Lowe comes down off the wagon, followed by Raven, Rena and Eve. Elsword and Aisha with headache, surely because of the blow received by Rena._

_At the entrance of the city there were Stella and Allegro. The Secretary of Feita was fine. Seeing Stella Elsword ran to her impatiently._

_"So? Where is the man of Feita? Where Is That? Where Is That? "_

_Elsword wanted to immediately leave for Peita! Elsword starts spinning around the entrance of the village, looking behind the rocks, behind the cactus, among the stones. Allegro smiling, so those were the persons Stella had spoken._

_The man with hair blacks seemed to be very strong, as well as the elf, if Stella had told him that he could trust them would._

_Elsword finished look and walked over to the sheriff, sulking._

_"So where is he?"_

_"E-uh ... I…It's me..."_

_Allegro raised his hand, smiling. Elsword looked unconvinced._

_"You? You would be the man of Feita? But you're just a little ki ... Ouch! "_

_He did not finish the sentence and Rena punch him. Smiling._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_Smiles, Elsword touched his aching head and Aisha laughed._

_"Hello Rena, Aisha. I do not know the guys there. New friends? "_

_Eve nodded._

_"I am Eve."_

_Eve said. Stella watched the face of Eve, what was that crystal on her head? But did not think too much, looking then Raven._

_"Raven."_

_He said, annoyed._

_"Well, let's talk."_

_The woman introduced Allegro._

_"This is Allegro, the secretary of Feita. The request comes from him. "_

_"Hello There."_

_"You do not mind me accepting His request for you, do you? Haha! Go, and make Those Demons regret what they've done! "_

_Elsword recovered and walked near Allegro._

_"So really YOU are from Feita! Ah! Do not worry I will manage to defeat those demons! "_

_Allegro smiled, those guys were a bit 'strange but seemed reliable._

_"Thank you for coming It's going to be a tough fight, but I have great faith in you."_

_Maybe it was more despair ..._

_The chariot of COBO resumed his journey, this time to Feita. Lowe was left on Bethma, but even he would be leaving soon. Stella had greeted them and wished good luck. So now the El Search Party heads for Feita._

_Through the Pilgrim's Gateway. Elsword looked Allegro, wanted to know more._

_"You're not a soldier, right?"_

_"No. Absolutely not! I'm just a secretary! "_

_Elsword had understood from the beginning that this was not a warrior, was enough to look at his face!_

_"Not all of the warriors are mindless Elsword like you."_

_She laughed._

_"Maybe he has some magical power."_

_"No. I'm just a secretary. "_

_"Oh ... then you're useless."_

_"Ehehe ..."_

_Poor Allegro ..._

_"You two ... shut up! Rude! "_

_Rena scolds both._

_"What happened exactly Allegro?"_

_Allegro shook his head._

_"I do not really know either. Everything was normal until a few days ago. Then at night we heard howls coming from the Altar of Dedication, we rushed there and saw what was there. A group of demons had appeared, small and great soldiers who were there tried to attack but were routed in the least. We had to withdraw, leaving the temple at the mercy of the demons and now we camped near the area. The problem is that demons are pushing ever forward, if they continue to advance we will not be able to fight them off. "_

_Allegro tried to explain the situation as best he could, making use of all his memories, Lento had sent him to Bethma, hope they could help them, but is not the only reason. Allegro realized that he wanted to keep him away from the battlefield if things went wrong._

_He clenched his fists. Dropping his head, just sobbing._

_"Still those guys are right, lady elf. I am really useless. "_

_If he had been a soldier would take his sword and would fight at the side of Lento, if it had been a magician would do the same, but he was just ... the secretary._

_Elsword watched him for a few moments. With a bored expression. He walked quickly to the young man and mercilessly punched him on the head._

_"Oh!"_

_"Each of us must do what we can do. You're not a hero like me, but if it was not for you we would not be here now. You did your job. Now we'll do ours, we will set free your land! "_

_Elsword don't like that attitude, of those who gave already defeated. Would demonstrate that boy that without him there would be no miracle possible. The El Search Party will defeat the demons for sure!_

_"O-okay ..."_

_The crossing was rather slow, COBO's chariot was forced to slow down more than once because of the sudden change of weather._

_Since he had set foot in Feita the sun was gone, the sky was filled with dark clouds, the green had reappeared but very different from that of Ruben. Elsword and Aisha looked at the landscape, was desolate._

_"So is this Feita?"_

_"Yeah."_

_There was no sign of people or any of the demons Allegro had spoken. Eve looked over the scene, in turn, looking forward._

_"Over there."_

_Elsword and Aisha went to look at the point indicated by Eve. What they saw were tents, a camp, some people here and there, soldiers. Many of these were on the ground, sitting, looked tired. There was no sign of joy, as if the dark sky had sucked all the joy in the air._

_Shortly after the chariot stopped, Elsword jumped off running toward the camp._

_COBO's chariots had attracted the attention of one of the soldiers, a man with black hair and great sword with him._

_"Hey. If you are visiting the temple you should go back. We are under attack, this is not a place for children. "_

_"I know that you are under attack and I'm here for this!"_

_Elsword replied angrily to the knight._

_"Child, there is nothing to joke about. Go home. "_

_"I am Elsword! Member of the El Search Party! Watch your mouth or I'll give you a lesson! "_

_The knight snorted bored, while Elsword pulled out his sword._

_"This is not the place to play, get out..."_

_"Lento!"_

_Allegro interrupt that conversation, the boy had just arrived, followed by the rest of the guys, Lento gave up and went to meet his friend._

_Puts hand on Allegro shoulders making sure he was all right._

_"Allegro what are you doing here ?! I told you to stay in Bethma after asking their help. "_

_"I could not stay safe while you were here to fight for Feita."_

_Lento spoke in a worried voice, looking at them you could say that Lento was the brother of Allegro, cared for him and his safety._

_"I brought some friends, they will help us defeat the demons!"_

_Lento shifted his gaze on the El Search Party members. Lento was not at all convinced, just Raven seems to be strong, but the others did not seem to be anything reliable, especially the girl purple-haired and red-haired brat._

_"Haha! What did I tell you? I'm here to defeat the demons! My name is Elsword see to learn the name of who will save you. "_

_Elsword spoke proudly, Lento does not even answer him, from his point of view, that was just a little boy with the syndrome hero._

_"Allegro ..."_

_"Do not be fooled by their appearance! They are very strong! They defeated King Nasod and recovered the Ruben Eldrit! They will definitely help Feita! "_

_Allegro had faith in these guys, but Lento was not convinced. He ignored Elsword and spoke to Raven, who among all gave the impression of being the most reliable one ..._

_"What is your name?"_

_"I am Raven."_

_"Rena. I am an elf. "_

_"Eve."_

_"I am Aisha and I am a witch."_

_"And now ..."_

_He did not even finish Elsword speaking when shooting._

_"Listen Raven, here there is a real war going on, are you sure these kids are useful?"_

_Raven crossed his arms._

_"This question does not have to do it to me, but to our leader."_

_He pointed Elsword, still angry about how he was treated by Lento._

_"Yeah! I am the leader! I say that we will succeed! "_

_Elsword shouted offended._

_Lento shook his head, Allegro what you had done?_

_The guy with the glasses took Lento's hands, he understood that the knight did not trust those guys._

_"It's going to be a tough fight, but I have great faith in all of them. Lento, trust them too. "_

_Allegro looked straight into his eyes, as if to trasmit him all his faith, Lento sighed, would give him a chance._

_"Let's see what they do."_

_Lento led the group to his tent, where some soldiers were guarding, that Lento had to have been appointed head of the camp's why you gave all those tunes thought Elsword. Allegro Lento explained to what had happened to Bethma as they walked, so for him to understand the situation better. Lento nodded._

_Once all were in the tent Lento taken place to a chair, there was a table and on a map of Feita, Rena and Eve were the first to look at the map. They were marked with some names and there were various signs above. Raven took place, as well as Aisha and Elsword while Allegro sat near Lento._

_"I am Lento, the Knight of Feita."_

_Will officially present._

"_I'll brief you on the situation. People used to worship the Lady of El at this Shrine of Dedication, before the El Explosion."_

_He explained shortly what had Feita. Everyone in the world knew the story of the Lady of El, and the explosion of the division at the El. It was something that had happened many years before and had made the world the place that was today._

_"Now it's fallen into the hands of the Demons. I do not even want to imagine what those are doing inside our holy shrine! We must secure an advance route to enter the Shrine of Dedication. To do this we must liberate the entry. That's your job. "_

_All looked Lento, particularly Elsword._

_"Think you can defeat the demons at the entrance?"_

_Elsword smiled mockingly._

_"Haha! I eat them for breakfast! Let me show you what a kid can do! "_

_Rena smiled amused, it was fun to see how Elsword be angry for these things, Lento had underestimated and he wanted to show him what he can do, as an hero._

_"Always give the show ..."_

_Aisha protested putting a hand on the forehead, never once be quiet._

_"We Will See."_

_Lento left the tent followed by the boys._

_As soon as they were out someone called them._

_"GUYS!"_

_A girl dressed in clothes typical of COBO ran to meet them, was blonde with big blue eyes, it was Ariel._

_"Ariel ?! Even you here ?! "_

_Elsword was surprised to see her._

_"I understand that you want to take care of the demons, I could not come to assist. I've got something for you. "_

_The girl pulled out of potions that he distributed to all._

_"I hope you will help during the mission. I count on you to free Feita! "_

_She smiles, Ariel already knew them knew that if anyone could liberate Feita, those were the guys at the El Search Party._

_"Well now, and follow me. Allegro. You'll stay here in Feita. "_

_"But I ..."_

_"Allegro I need someone to control the situation at the camp while there are. You're the only one I trust. "_

_Allegro nodded sadly._

_"Okay ... I'll wait here. "_

_Lento smiled after which they set out._

_Lento led them along a road, at the end of the road there was a gate, the more they approached the gate plus the number of soldiers increased. Eve was the first to perceive something._

_"I feel the presence of a large number of enemies after that gate."_

_"Exactly Eve. After that gate there are demons. "_

_Lento confirmed._

_Arrived in front of the gate Lento told the soldiers to open, the men began to work and Lento turned to the group._

_"From here we can't go back, if you wanna quit say it now."_

_"Stop talking and open up!"_

_The soldiers opened the gate and the guys crossed the threshold. The road in front of them was all tiled brick, the road was a kind of spiral that turned to go back to the great temple, Elsword drew his sword and prepared to fight, Lento was next to him, as well as Raven. Behind Aisha, Eve and Rena._

_"Look!"_

_Lento said pointing forward, a group of armored demons was about forty feet from them, but still did not realize the group._

_"Well, it's time! Attack guys! "_

_Elsword ran forward brandishing his sword._

_"Wait, stupid!"_

_Lento yelled._

_"What an idiot we could surprise them!"_

_Aisha protested!_

_"After him!"_

_Rena began to run followed by Lento, all moved to reach Elsword. The Sword Knight ran the first of demons, a Spearman Glitter! Elsword slashes once the demon then charges on and pushes him back!_

_"Mad Charge!"_

_Elsword Which knocks back enemies, dragging not only the first but also two other Glitter Spearman behind him!_

_"A joke!"_

_"Idiot behind you!"_

_A Glitter Defender was running against Elsword uploading with his shield! While a two Glitter Archers were about to strike. Before the Defender could reach Elsword, Raven blew up then he dives down, slams the enemy into the ground!_

_Meanwhile Rena gains four arrows, two for the enemy, hitting them in the face! The enemies went to the ground._

_Elsword lifted his sword in victory._

_"This is the power of El Search Party!"_

_Exulted looking toward Lento. Suddenly a Stone Golem popped out from behind a column, raising his arms ready to hit the Sword Kinghit._

_"Get out of there!"_

_Elsword turned away, but Aisha was faster, Aisha instantly moves near Elsword, raising her wand._

_"Binding Circle!"_

_Aisha disables the movement of the Stone Golem, who stood with his arms raised, Elsword smiled, Strike hard on the ground to create a pillar of fire that struck the Golem killing him._

_"Hahaha! here's no other swordsman as tough as me! "_

_Elsword started laughing and Aisha struck him with her wand._

_"Stupid!"_

_"Ouch! But what do you want? Are they dead? "_

_"That's not the point!"_

_Lento sighed, had managed to knock some demons, but it was still feasting, that seemed more luck than skill._

_"Pay attention child. More and more awaits for us, more stronger, you can not make similar mistakes. If it was not for your friend you would have been hurt. "_

_Aisha laughed, Elsword instead snorted. Sermons, always preaching._

_Eve lifted her head up, felt the presence of a large number of enemies, but did not see, its data could not be wrong, but in front of them now the road was clear._

_"I feel it too, Eve?"_

_Eve turned to Rena._

_"The energy of the earth is disturbed, here there are many enemies, yet we do not see."_

_"Affirmative."_

_"We pay attention from now on."_

_Eve nodded to the words elf._

_Lento going on followed by Elsword. He would be open to the row. Continued for several hundred meters, but no new enemy showed. As if the demons were withdrawn._

_Lento was on alert did not trust that calm._

_"There's something wrong. The first entry was full of demons and now instead ... "_

_"Ah! They will be scared to see me! "_

_"Do not be silly. There must be something ... "_

_Rena and Eve were restless, both felt the presence of many enemies, but there was no shadow of a demon them. Rena was looking to come back, but nothing._

_Sensors Eve sensed something and ..._

_"Look! Up!"_

_Eve warned her companions of the danger, above them the demons were stationed on the columns and were about to pull boulders against the group! Here is where were the demons!_

_"Get out of here!"_

_Raven yelled realizing the danger._

_"Follow me boys!"_

_Lento led the group towards the end of the road, however the demons poking out from both sides of the road, the Glitter Spearman mercilessly threw rocks at the group!_

_One of the stones crashed to the ground very close to Elsword that ran like a madman._

_"Move!"_

_Glitters threw, they had closed the road at the back of the group, impendendo them to go back, Lento wanted to guide them to a maze but before he could take the road that he knew the demons had begun to pull boulders, closing the street!_

_"Damn it here where were those demons! They set a trap! "_

_"I do not think talking to run!"_

_Another Stone Golem appeared out of nowhere, jumping down from one of the columns! Straight on Raven. Eve called Levy and Moby to accelerate and pushed Raven._

_"Nasod !?"_

_"Oberon!"_

_Before the Stone Golem could crush Raven, Eve had started in the middle, evoking the servant Nasod, Oberon!_

_Oberon created a protective shield that pushes the enemy back, saving Raven. Aisha was sick of all those flying stones._

_"Binding Circle!"_

_Thanks to its magic sorceress managed to block in midair lle falling stones, just in time to allow the group to pass._

_"Now I'll take! Guided Arrow! "_

_Rena shoots three magical arrows That will chase demons on the pillar, The Glitter Spearman were hit in full and fell back, but it was not enough, as soon as they were dying, other demons took their place._

_"What ?!"_

_Rena could not believe._

_"No matter how many glitters we take down! Demons just keep coming like zombies! I think there are some Domens casting necromancy to control this! "_

_Aisha shouted desperate!_

_"Could not you tell us before ?!"_

_"We go in there!"_

_Lento struck a heavy wooden door, splitting it, the group ran inside, leaving behind a trail debris._

_Aisha sat on the ground exhausted._

_"Pant, pant, pant ... ... what a run."_

_They were in a room apparently closed without another exit, only rubble, the demons drew them there on purpose. It was a dead end._

_Everyone was tired for the race. They were not even entered and already had been cornered._

_"I told you that this was not a job for the children."_

_While Lento spoke a strange noise began to invade the room, but it was not clear where he was coming._

_"What's that noise?"_

_Aisha was frightened and backed putting back Rena. The noise continued and grew stronger._

_"Oh! Look! "_

_A creature of metal was emerging from under the rubble of the pillars collapsed. Rena gestured to the others what he had seen. Raven got in the guard position, as well as Elsword and Slow._

_"Damn, we're in trouble."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What is The one that's guarding the shrine entrance. Durahan Knight! "_

_"What would it be?"_

_Asked Raven._

_"A headless knight That demonic attacks With its shield and sword! No One Has Been Able to pierce through His thick armor and the huge shield. Many of our soldiers died in an attempt to destroy it. "_

_Lento lifted the weapon._

_"That's why we have drawn in here. They want him to kill us. "_

_Lento came forward._

_"Stand back. This is not like the Glitters we've faced so far. "_

_Elsword shook his head. He would not let that Lento fight alone, so he would also shown what he could do!_

_"I will not leave alone to fight!"_

_Without thinking the Sword Knight lunged forward, jump overhead, knocking down His targets. But before he could hit Dullahan Knight lifted his great shield defending himself from the blow of Elsword._

_"Wah!"_

_Dullahan Kinght spoke._

_"Invaders ?!"_

_"E-eh ?! That thing can also talk !? "_

_"Is a demon! Not a stone! "_

_Dullahan Knight rejected Elsword sending him flying towards Aisha and Eve._

_"No no no!"_

_Eve was taken in the arm by Oberon who saved her, while Aisha was taken in full by the fall of Elsword!_

_"Dumbass ..."_

_"Shut up ugly!"_

_Lento came between the boys and the Dullahan Kinght. The knight knew that the fight would have been hard, but could not escape. He had to fight. With rapid movements of the rider rides on the side of the demon, unleashing a blow to his legs, but the sword of Slow impact against the armor of the demon, was too strong to be scratched!_

_Lento jumped back, making a feint, lunged forward, jumping over a pile of stones, bringing behind Dullahan Knight, Slow wanted to avoid the shield and hit behind, hoping that they would be less resistant armor._

_Nothing to do!_

_Lento down quickly slash His sword three times against the back of the demon, but nothing._

_"Give up!"_

_With a quick movement the Dullahn Kinght whirled, will stab Lento With His sword. The knight fell to the ground, wounded._

_"Ugh!"_

_"Lento!"_

_Suddenly a rain of arrows fell down from the sky, Lento could barely use his sword to deflect them before they could strike._

_"Damn! Look up there! "_

_Rena pointed to a platform on which they appeared three Glitters Archers, they were ready to shoot their arrows against the group._

_"I'll take care of them. You guys take charge of that beast! "_

_That said Rena fires four arrows Rapidly, they hit right in one of the three Glitters. Now that Rena was occupying the archers could do was take care of their leader._

_"I'm analyzing that armor."_

_Eve speak. The display of Nasod materialized in front of her, was studying the Dullahan Kinght, so she can help her friends to fight it._

_"I'll find his weak point."_

_Elsword stood up, Raven tried to hit the demon. Raven summons three metal spikes from the ground, pointing to the legs of the demon._

_"Useless!"_

_With one shot the Dullahan Knghit tore the spikes. Lento had recovered and was back on guard._

_The Dullahan however had sensed something, soon he will summon six blades rising against the three swords, they took to the side to avoid the blow._

_The demon took advantage! Dullahan will run across the stage while using ITS shield to knock anybody along it's path! That someone was Eve and Aisha!_

_Aisha teleported away before he could reach it, but Eve was to be hit!_

_"EVE! MOVE!"_

_Before that could happen Oberon intervened, creating a shield between his Empress and the demon._

_"Finally we are!"_

_The Dullahan will charge Oberon he ended up on the ground, there remains no one between the demon and Eve now._

_"His weakness is that crystal light on its head! Destroy it! "_

_"Okay Eve!"_

_Elsword ran toward the Dullahan Knight, ready to strike._

_"I'll help you! Power Aura! "_

_Aisha meanwhile, used her magic to boost the strength of Elsword, the red-haired boy jumped on a platform, ran to the end and jump against Dullahan Knight with all his strength._

_"Ahhhhhiyaaaa!"_

_Before the Dullahan could turn Elsword had was on him, the boy had managed to jump on the shoulders of the demon that began to stir._

_"What ?!"_

_"You're finished!"_

_The boy had seen the stone that Eve said, he forcefully strike hard on the magic stone, creating a pillar of fire that destroyed the ball!_

_"Flame Geyser!"_

_"Waaaah!"_

_The stone went straight into a thousand pieces, armor lost his life and fell to the ground with Elsword. Rena had placed archers and she came back from the group._

_Everyone ran to see what had happened to the Sword Knight, who triumphantly raised an arm._

_"Ehehe, I told you? I'm not a brat, I'm a hero. "_

_Lento had to think again._

_Those guys were really strong._


	4. Chapter 4: Spinning Around and Around

_After shooting down the Dullahan Knight El Search Party stopped to recuperate._

_Lento had been injured during the clash with the demonic armor, when the giant had rejected Lento had fallen on his leg and the fall was worse than expected._

_"Take it."_

_Rena had approached the knight, gave him a healing potion, one that Ariel had given them before entering inside the place._

_Lento thanked, drank the potion, as soon as the liquid entered the circle, the knight felt immediately better._

_"Thank You."_

_Elsword was impatient to return to the road to the altar, and except Lento all the others were in good health. Surely they could not leave the knight alone and helpless in that room. They could get other demons and find wounded he would immediately become an easy prey for those creatures._

_"So? When we are going?! "_

_Raven agreed with Elsword, had to hurry to be there still did not lead to anything._

_Aisha struck him with her wand._

_"Ouch!"_

_"Lento was injured! Give him some minutes to recover! "_

_"But as we give more time to advance to the demons!"_

_"She is right Elsword."_

_Lento it was back on his feet, using the sword as a support._

_"I'm just slowing down."_

_Now Lento had seen what they were capable those guys and he realized he could trust, at least a little '._

_At the time he realized to be slowing down the group and knew that any time lost could worsen the Feita._

_"I'll stay here for some time, will take up the forces and will join you."_

_Lento said to all El Search Party, Elsword nodded._

_"Perfect, then we go."_

_"Are you crazy !? We can not leave him here! If get some demons he is finished! "_

_Aisha protested._

_"She is right, Elsword, we should stay with him and all go together."_

_Rena was agreed the sorceress._

_"I'll stay with him."_

_Eve spoke._

_"It is not necessary that all they stop here. You preseguite. "_

_"Are you sure Eve?"_

_Rena asked to her._

_"Oberon will guard. There will be no problems. "_

_Eve was determined to stay with Lento, he wanted to be helpful and shows that could help the group, even if it was not human. Rena knew, was adorable the way Eve was trying to help the group and to gain acceptance, especially by Raven, who until then had proved hostile to Nasod._

_"Then we agree. I, Elsword, Aisha and Raven continue. As soon as you have recovered Lento reach us. "_

_They nodded to the words of Rena._

_"Ok, but the problem is where to go now."_

_Aisha spoke._

_"This room is closed, there was nothing else out which way should we go?"_

_"It is not so."_

_Lento interjected, pointed at the wall to the north._

_"As we drove away I had not figured out where we were, but now I understand. We in the west. "_

_Obviously the El Search Party did not know what he was talking._

_"Over there ... there's a magical teleportation. It should be under the rubble. It gives off a soft light purple. "_

_The sorceress shifted where Lento point at. Actually felt something, a slight magical force._

_"It's true! I hear something. Elsword move and handle these stones from here! "_

_Aisha commanded the poor Sword Knight, Elsword complained but eventually moved, beginning to move the rocks._

_"Crossing the teleport you will be in another area, from here on it's all so. It's easy to find your way, just that you enter in the two teleporters that you will come and you will be the entrance to the Underground Chapel. "_

_"Then we will wait the meantime we will free the road from all the demons."_

_Rena assured the knight, who nodded._

_"Be careful."_

_Rena walked from Aisha and Elsword, who had just finished moving the rocks, actually Lento was right, it was just under a teleportation magic!_

_Raven was going to move, but not before he had given a warning to Eve._

_"Do not make jokes Nasod. If you try to do something weird I dismantled you. "_

_Raven jumped into the portal, followed by Aisha, Elsword greeted Slow and Eve jumping in too. Rena stood for a moment watching the two, but eventually jumped in herself._

_Silence._

_Eve sat on Moby and Levy, after Dullahan had been defeated, Eve, did not feel the presence of other enemies, at least not for the moment._

_Lento was recovering energy. In about ten minutes would certainly managed to get to his feet and continue with his new friend. Eve was unflappable, focused and perfectly still. The knight was watching, he understood from the words of Raven that the girl was not like him. Even during the battle had noticed that his way of fighting was different, both for his weird weapons, which by the way had analyzed the Dullahan Knight._

_"So ... you're not human right?"_

_Began. Eve did not stop to guard, not even respond, without a tremor or a gasp._

_"What did you call first ... Oberon ... even he was not human."_

_There was a slight pause, then she replied._

_"Affirmative."_

_The voice was cold, metallic, non shone the slightest emotion._

_"So what are you ... a Nasod?"_

_Lento he never got to see a Nasod before, knew of the creatures only through history, Nasod were not human beings, real machines, with a frightening intelligence, it was they who in the past took to war against humans. It was almost unbelievable that one of those cars now had them with him._

_Eve turned slowly toward the man._

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

_What a strange question for a car. Why would a Nasod have to worry about a thing?_

_Lento said no._

_"Why should I? You saved my life a little while ago. "_

_He said. A Lento does not matter much if it were a Nasod, a witch, an elf or a goblin. That girl was helping her land, was putting his life at stake for a land that did not belong._

_"You're here and you're struggling to Feita. I can only be grateful. "_

_Eve stared Slow._

_For a moment the rider seemed to see a smile on the lips of Eve._

_"Rest. We must reach Elsword and others. "_

_Lento nodded._

_Nasod eh ...?_

_Meanwhile on the other side of the wall ..._

_"Ahiya!"_

_Elsword had just finished yet another overthrow Glitter. A trail of corpses of demons was on the ground, the El Search Party was rapidly eliminating all the demons that appeared._

_"This was the last."_

_Raven confirmed._

_"We liberated the road, now we just have to get in front of the chapel."_

_Continued the Over Taker looking forward. Still do not see any input, only walls._

_"Lento had said that there were other teleports magical. It is with those who reach the chapel. Aisha can understand where they are? "_

_Aisha nodded. He stopped calling in if the magical energy, Elsword he looked around, he saw there was not any the teleport._

_"That way!"_

_He pointed to the east, Aisha, with his wand. The group continues, no other demon thankfully._

_They walked and walked and finally came in front of different platforms._

_"There is something strange."_

_Aisha said uncertainly._

_"What?"_

_"Lento had said there was only one road?"_

_"You said so."_

_Rena confirmed._

_"And yet ... I feel more of a magical portal!"_

_How was that possible?_

_Rena quickly jumped on one of the platforms, the right one, so did Elsword going left. Rena went up, reaching up to the highest point of the platform and once at the top saw. Teleportation._

_"There he is here!"_

_Rena shouted._

_"Here there is another!"_

_The voice of Elsword soon after. The boy had walked the road to the end of the wall and found a second portal._

_This was a problem! Lento had said that there was only one portal, a single road, but like there was more than one! What was the right one?_

_"What now?"_

_Elsword Rena and returned by the other._

_"We should check them both ... Aisha can not understand what it takes to us?"_

_Aisha shook his head._

_"I can just feel their energy, but I can not say where linking. "_

_"You really are useless!"_

_"Shut goat!"_

_Aisha stamped his foot to Elsword with all his might, while the two were fighting Rena was thoughtful, if there was more of a portal probably one led to a trap! The portal more must have been put to shame the soldiers by demons, but if they could create teleporters was not ruled out that they had changed the destination of the teleport, the only thing to do was to control both._

_"You think what I think, true Rena?"_

_"We have to cross them both ... just so we can ... and stop YOU TWO!"_

_Rena was angry, Aisha and Elsword were not at all serious, stopped quarreled and apologized._

_"We have to divide us."_

_"I GO WITH RAVEN!"_

_Aisha and Elsword had spoken in chorus._

_"I GO WITH RENA!"_

_Still in chorus._

_"Well, then I'll take the portal Raven at the top, while the two of you one at the bottom. We meet here after the patrol. "_

_Smiled the elf, blatantly ignoring the two._

_"BUT! I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH ... "_

_"YOU TWO WILL DO AS I TELL YOU OR TROUBLE!"_

_Still smiling of course, but in a tone of voice that was frightening._

_"Ok Rena ..."_

_"No ... please do not get mad!"_

_Raven laughed amused, it was fun to see those two bow meekly to the orders of the beautiful elf._

_I decided the four groups were divided. Rena and Raven above, Aisha and Elsword below. They did not know where the portals would lead, but had to find out._

_Elsword and Aisha were teleported, they found themselves in front of a long corridor, not too different from that previously passed. Debris scattered here and there along the way, including fractures of the pillars you could see the dark sky of Feita, but for the moment there was no trace of demons._

_"Damn, why I have to go around with you?"_

_He complained Elsword. Among those present just Aisha had to go? Even the Dark Magician was happy to be with the red-haired boy._

_"I would rather go with Rena. But because of you she is angry. "_

_He teased the two, continuing to travel the corridor. Instill it in front of a thick stone wall, there was a new teleportation magic. Aisha spotted him immediately._

_"Here's another portal."_

_The two joined him in little and crossed it, finding himself in another corridor._

_The second corridor was very similar to that crossing, long and narrow, it was also possible to see the altar, but no input. The two found a new portal and through him, but still found themselves in another hallway!_

_Also crossed this, another, another and more! At least five portals crossed the two, but the scenery did not change, only ever a long way they were before._

_Elsword was beginning to lose patience, not those portals should have been used to shorten the road ?!_

_They passed through another portal, and the situation did not change._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Damn! Do not take it anymore! "_

_The two unfortunates were forced to go on, portal after portal ... blindly searching for a demon who probably would not have ever met ..._

_"We're back to first one!"_

_Rena exclaimed. As Elsword and Aisha, also Rena and Raven found themselves going in circles thanks to the magical portals, that was already the fifth time that pass through the same corridor, and at this point, things to do were few. Go ahead was useless, for how many times they crossed the portals at the end they always came back to the starting point. It was as if they had been thrown into a maze with no exit. The worst thing was that they could not even communicate with each other. It was easy to imagine that Rena in the same condition were also Aisha and Elsword and not just Lento had also picked up Eve and the rider would end up wandering aimlessly like them._

_If only they could know the other, the situation would have been better, but in that situation there was very little to do. He had to think of a way to get out of there, but how?_

_Raven walked over to one of the walls, knocked a few times to the wall making sure that the other side there was nothing. Rena looked curiously movements companion, not understanding what he was doing._

_"Raven?"_

_The Over Taker did not answer, he continued to knock on the stone wall until it stopped. He reached Nasod front wall, a strong energy concentrated within his hand, which immediately turned into a big ball of fire._

_"Cannon Blade!"_

_The fireball went fast going to hit the wall that exploded! The wall collapsed, with a jump Raven moved, avoiding some of the stone fell on him, after which he approached the hole he had just created. Rena, curious, went up to him, right! If you changed the path, could reach the entrance of the chapel from the outside instead of the inside._

_Raven shook his head._

_"No way."_

_As soon as the Over Taker tried to put a hand out something stopped him, a sort of magical barrier prevented him to cross, was invisible, but if you tried to cross in front of you could feel as if there was a boulder that was not possible to move ._

_"We are in a force field."_

_Rena concluded. It was not possible to get out and the only thing they could do was to go forward, a real maze with no exit._

_Raven sat on the ground, he could do he had done, now the alternative was to wait for him._

_"We wait."_

_"EH?"_

_"We can not do otherwise not? Expect them to be those demons to come to us. When they do settle them and get out of here. "_

_He snorted. He would rather fight a powerful demon rather than staying locked them._

_Rena did not look like a good plan, it was not impossible that the plan of those monsters would leave them to starve to death, it was said that some demon was going to finish them off._

_He looked around, saw nothing that seemed to be somewhat relevant, but there had to be a way out._

_"Not much thought. Sometimes you have to be patient to get a result. "_

_Raven crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as if he were resting, and Rena remained not much else to do but to follow his example. He settled on the ground, sitting up, the elf, gently put his bow to the ground, but left his hand over it, ready to retrieve it immediately in case of enemy attack._

_The Sniping Ranger found himself looking at his companion, Raven did not know for a long time, but he had something happen, just look at that arm Nasod to imagine what could have happened to him before, even those clones to watch over King Nasod , Raven must have suffered because of Nasod and that was why now poured so much hate on Eve._

_He had decided that he would speak and what better occasion than this?_

_"Raven can I ask you a question?"_

_The man did not answer, but nothing made him think that he had not heard, because the silence that reigned at that place was almost surreal._

_"I do not know what happened before you, but you do not seem to be a bit 'too hard on Eve? She is a Nasod, but has shown on many occasions to be ... "_

_"Stop."_

_Rena not finished speaking that the Over Taker had already stopped._

_"I Nasod are what they are. We are human, these creatures are different from us. As you strive to look like humans or show emotion, they have no idea what they are for real. "_

_A Raven Nasod i did not like, not hiding, had no shield kind words for him Nasod were all eliminated. No exceptions._

_"We are all human you say… I'm an elf. "_

_"Is different."_

_"How is it different? I'm not a human being and we elves live a lot longer than you. Our ways of thinking and acting are different. "_

_"The elves have never begin a war."_

_Raven opened his eyes, puntadoli of Rena. He wanted to try to improve the relationship between him and the Nasod, but the elf did not understand, those were just machines. Nothing more. Their feelings and their emotions were just a pale imitation of the human ones, they could never reach an agreement. He hated all Nasod, even that arm that had been implanted. He hated the fact of having to have, yet the power of that arm saved him on many occasions, that Raven could define hypocrisy in a sense, he understood that. But as far as we thought what he felt for Eve was no different from hatred._

_"What has done Eve? She do not ever done anything. Did she even saved a little while ago? She is good. "_

_Rena wanted Raven to understand that not everyone was equal, maybe it was too early for a reconciliation, but had to remind him that hate Eve like that would not have changed his life, except for the worse._

_"She was not human is true, but she feel emotions or at least she try in her own way. I find it very cute when she tries to socialize with us, when she try to show what she's thinking. You should not despise her in this way. "_

_Raven did not want to hear, for him that speech did not make sense. Eve was what it was. This could not change. What should he do? Pretend that what had happened up to that point had not happened?_

_No, those were not things you could simply delete it._

_"Maybe not today, but do not despise it so much."_

_Damn Rena, with her talk was making to mind bad memories. Those her movements, the hair, the eyes, the voice ... the way he was behaving more and more like Seris._

_Do not talk to that voice._

_Do not show with that face._

_I do not want to remember._

_"Could you do that for me?"_

_The voice of Rena became sweeter, Raven's head began to pulse, to think of it even Rena liked that much ... he did remember._

_"Stop."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am exhausted! "_

_While Rena and Raven had decided for a less impetuous Aisha and Elsword were still looking for a way to cross those portals and get away._

_The two poor boys had run like madmen for more than ten minutes, after crossing portals portals but always coming back in the same spot._

_Now they were on the ground exhausted, unmotivated._

_"Do not take it anymore! We continue to move forward but the room does not change, we will remain stuck here forever ?! "_

_"Do not mention it as a joke! I have to save the world! I can not stand still here ... "_

_The look of Elsword stood on a wall, or rather of a crack in particular, opened his eyes, open your mouth ... that crack would say something but ..._

_"A-a-a-a-ha!"_

_"What's going on ?! Elsword"_

_Aisha whipped around, ready to defend herself, what he had just seen the guy? The girl held the wand in front of him but ... no. There was no one there!_

_The only thing I saw was a wall!_

_"... But that's just a wall."_

_Elsword jumped up, ran to the wall and pointed to one of the cracks._

_"Look! LOOK I SAY! "_

_Aisha snorted, perhaps was beginning to go crazy._

_"What?"_

_"This! This crack I still remember! We've been here! "_

_Aisha looked closely at the crack, but it did not seem too different from those seen so far on the other walls of stone, if he had indicated that pile of stones near the portal maybe he could ... a moment!_

_Aisha races stones, knelt down and studied them carefully._

_"You're right."_

_She had already seen those stones! Then the red-haired monkey was not going crazy! They were really going in circles!_

_Aisha stood, furious, how dare those demons make fun of her ?! Powers or no powers would do something for those damned portals._

_The sorceress stood in front of the portal but not through it. Called in if all the energy of mana that could accumulate. Elsword approached._

_"Did not you say no ..."_

_"Forget what I said. This demons think they can make fun of me. Aisha, the great magician! Now I'll show you! "_

_The girl was angry, let her do that figure, it was as if those demons they had mocked her and this could not stand it!_

_Stretched out the staff in front of her, beginning to recite the formulas of Elsword did not understand a word._

_The flow of mana that the girl had drawn now became visible to the swordsman, a purple energy had surrounded the girl's body. A light that grew stronger!_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_Aisha imposed his power on the portal, the energy accumulated inside her broke out across the portal, this changed, the light that emanated became less kept up to change color, blue, wave magic wavered as if the magic that kept opened the portal had been disturbed. That was the moment._

_"Soon Elsword!"_

_"Yup!"_

_Without thinking about the two boys ran inside the portal, leaving behind the damn corridor._

_"That's what we were waiting for."_

_Raven stood. The magical portal had changed color even there, somehow Aisha had created a magical interference with all portals connected. None of them could tell where these portals would lead, but at least now there was a chance!_

_"Better than staying here!"_

_So even Rena and Raven crossed the portal._

_"I did it!"_

_Aisha was satisfied was successful in her intent. The corridor in which the two guys were finished was very different from the one where they were before. The walls were less damaged and you could not see the sky, even the altar, was a room completely closed, except for a large wooden door._

_"Haha, you finally proved you are useful, Aisha!"_

_"But how dare you ...!"_

_Elsword walked quietly to the door, was in good condition compared to local crossed until then, even the hallway seemed to have been spared from the fury of demons._

_The Sword Knight reached out to open the door, but something stopped him. A pentacle magic appeared before the door, as if to block him the road._

_"What ?!"_

_Needless to put strength, when pushed Elsword could not get to the door! A moment later he turned back Elsword, Aisha had surrounded the sinister shadows, the sorceress did not seem to have realized, the boy lifted his head and then he saw them._

_Demons!_

_"Golem!"_

_Aisha looked up and saw them! In a flash teleported away, next to the swordsman. It was a trap!_

_Ten Golem Stone jumped down, landing with a thunderous roar._

_They could not escape, there were portals and could not even go back the only alternative was to fight!_

_Aisha took a step back, defensively._

_"They are a bit 'too much ..."_

_"What, are you afraid of?"_

_Scoffed Elsword._

_"Not at all!"_

_The sorceress came forward lifting his hand up. A thick cloud spread in the green, a poisonous cloud._

_"Poisonous Cloud! Remains in here, draw them in! "_

_Aisha had created that cloud to protect themselves if the Stone Golem had tried to approach were intoxicated instantly!_

_"Charge!"_

_Elsword and Aisha had been blocked by the Golem, and their only hope of getting out alive was to fight and win ..._

_Rena and Raven found themselves instead in a rather large rectangular room, there were many platforms on which to climb, the walls were crumbling rather consumed, there were several weapons to the ground, pieces of armor, blood. It was as if in that room there was a bloody battle, it was easy to imagine what had happened in that room some time before._

_Rena advanced to before climbing on one of the platforms. Raven nodded, he would inspect the bottom of the room._

_The Sniping Ranger advancing cautiously, holding the weapon ready, other pieces of armor scattered here and there, the young elf continued to rise, but soon found himself in front of a dead end. There was no sign of it magical portals, it's an output, the only thing to do was to return to earth, perhaps Raven had been more fortunate._

_The Over Taker proceeded safely, apart from the rocks on the ground and the remains of the battle there was little to see. Raven went to the far wall, but nothing. He put his hand on the cold surface of the stone, caressing._

_"Over here there is nothing."_

_Rena had just descended from the platform, Raven turned to the girl, not moving, as suddenly the earth began to shake. An earthquake?_

_The walls were vibrating, the stones were moving, the clang of armor rumbled here and there. The wall behind Raven began to move._

_A rock hand emerged from the wall, the pieces of armor on the ground began to levitate, moving at great speed against the wall, Raven was able to jump away just in time to avoid being hit._

_"What the hell ?!"_

_The stone wall was not a wall, it was transformed in the guise of a gigantic Stone Golem, but unlike normal Golem this was much larger, dressed in a purple armor, with a mask on his face._

_"He must be the leader of the Golem!"_

_Exclaimed Rena making back, ready for battle._

_The Golem was no longer just a Golem, was Teach the Tyrant!_

_The beast stone immediately identified the two invaders, Raven stepped forward, putting himself on guard, the demon Tyrant screamed to the sky, rushing toward the two. Every step that moved the demon shook the whole room, so much so that his weight was big. The demon leaped, making a perfect body slam!_

_Rena had managed to get away but Raven not._

_"Raven careful!"_

_The Over Taker was ready, Raven Curl up like a hedgehog, sharp metal spikes fires in all directions. The demon Tyrant impact against the body of Raven, but he was not the guy to be damaged, the thorns of metal had penetrated into the structure of the monster, damaging it._

_The giant stone shifted, pieces of his armor had fallen, but they recovered quickly, with his strong arms took the pieces of rock scattered around, pulling against the two, Rena pulled her arrows guided against the rock, making explode before they could reach both she and Raven, small stones flew in all directions._

_Raven lightning approached the body of the Tyrant, to be his opposite, channeled the energy of fire inside of his arm after shooting a fireball against the body of the monster!_

_Pieces of the Tyrant flew away, had been severely damaged, Rena materialized other arrows, throwing them against the monster, two magic arrows hit the right arm and the left-Tyrant, and the last he hit his head._

_The Tyrant fell to the ground lifeless._

_"Perfect."_

_"It was easy, right?"_

_Now that the Tyrant was shot down the two could discover so was beyond the rock wall that was before the Tyrant._

_A road._

_"Look at Raven. We can go now. "_

_Raven nodded, after all those demons were not anything special._

_The two resumed their journey, approaching sure the wall now disappeared. The land, however, taken to tremble again, hard enough to alerting the two adventurers._

_The big arms of the Tyrant now floated back to the two, Raven managed just in time to move, gave a boost to Rena, strong enough to make her move._

_"Go!"_

_Before the Over Taker could defend himself the arms of the Tyrant he will clap with his hands, dealing heavy damage to Raven._

_The boy spat blood, the blow was strong._

_"Raven!"_

_Rena shoots a concentrated magic sphere force into the ground, releasing a powerful wind blows away the Tyrant That explosion._

_"You all right?"_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_The Tyrant composed herself, her arms clung to the body now alive again._

_"It is recomposed!"_

_It had to be like the other, the Dullahan, had to have a core of magical energy that moved him somewhere. But this time no light purple, only a huge block of stone._

_"The only way to stop it is to attack with enough force to prevent him to compose himself."_

_Rena had come to the same conclusion as Raven._

_"Then I have something for us."_

_Raven had something in mind, but he needed time._

_"Let me buy time!"_

_"Ok!"_

_Rena slid forward towards the monster, shooting four arrows in rapid succession against the head of the Tyrant, the monster tried to hit the Sniping Ranger, but she was faster, a quick jump and unleashed the energy of the wind against the arms coming , the demon I step back._

_"Rena! Get up! "_

_Raven had completed their preparations, the elf hearing the voice of Comrade moved immediately, the Over Taker began to laugh in an almost sick. Summons a giant machine nasod That falls from the heavens. It squashes the Tyrant and explode!_

_He Hated Nasod ..._

_But what I hated most was having to admit that without quell power would not be able to fight as he did._

_This time the Tyrant was really gone down._

_The Stone Golem all slumped to the ground as dead._

_"Eh? What happend? "_

_The magical field that had blocked Elsword and Aisha broke at the same time when the Golem Stone went to the ground._

_They had made it._

_The group met, now that the Tyrant was shot down the road leading to the chapel was free._

_The sky was full of clouds threatening, but someone was watching the events from above ..._

_"Kukuku ... finally ... I found it."_


	5. Chapter 5: Masked Jewel

_**Hey There! ^^**_

_**Let's talk about pairigin, when I begin this story I don't have think about who can be pair with who. I just want see how this character can grow up by them self. I think it's more intresting this way. What do you think? **_

_**Anyway here we go! Next chapter on the stage!XD**_

_Finally the El Search Party had gathered, after spending so much time to turn in the maze of teleporters they could relax. When Rena and Raven defeated the Tyrant the spell of the portals vanished, causing Elsword and Aisha were able to leave the room where they were being blocked by the Golems, now lifeless._

_Rena and Raven were the first to reach the entrance of the Underground Chapel. The Over Taker in particular take advantage of those moments to rest, had been hit hard by the Tyrant just before, and his body still ached._

_Rena gave him some potions to regain his strength, that the Over Taker drank with pleasure. The wounds began to heal and felt better for short._

_Aisha and Elsword arrived soon after, they also do not exactly unharmed. The group stopped to wait for the arrival of Lento and Eve. Even if they were stuck inside the maze once defeated the Tyrant they too would have to see an exit._

_Time passed, but no trace of the two. The sky above them does not bode well, from time to time the noise of some thunder ripped through the air, shaking the little magician, so that when one of these was the noisiest of the other, the poor Aisha grabbed forcefully Rena's hand._

_"Fool! You're a witch and you're afraid of thunder! "_

_"If you do not shut up I'll electrocute you! Red-haired monkey! "_

_Rena laughed gently, sometimes Aisha had some cute side, she thought._

_The minutes passed but there is no trace of Lento and Eve. The thing was beginning to worry about the members the El Search Party._

_Raven got up and began to walk back._

_"Raven?"_

_Raven did not care about the fate of That Nasod, but could not stay there forever, so he had decided to go back to look for the two missing._

_"I go back to look for them. You wait here. "_

_Rena most everyone knew that the Over Taker had been hit by the Tyrant, could not let him go alone._

_"If you go we'll all go."_

_"I do not need, you just slow me down. You stay here and ... "_

_"There they are!"_

_Elsword called out, seeing the two emerge from the rubble. The Sword Kinght ran to meet them first._

_"What happened to you? How ever took you so long ?! "_

_Churches._

_"Sorry. We preferred to control all areas to see if there were still enemies around. We saw the bodies of Golem scattered around, but I wanted to be sure. "_

_The Knight explained. To his delight he found that all the demons Golem had been put out of action, the way to get to the Underground Chapel had been completely freed from the demons. The guys had done a really great job. But he was soon to smile, Lento knew there was still a long way to go before reaching the altar. Outside the situation was less critical, but once you enter in 'Underground Chapel things would get worse._

_"You made us worry."_

_Snorted Elword, Eve was stopping them, seemed fine. Lento ignored him, getting closer to the big wooden door of the chapel. Raven gave a cold stare to Eve, but said nothing._

_Lento cleared his throat._

_"Well guys. This was the easy part. Once entered here begins our real mission. "_

_His voice was serious and demanded that kids listen very carefully._

_"What's that? Did not you see the demons that were out here? "_

_Complained Elsword._

_"If you think these were strong waits to see what has taken possession of the building. "_

_Lento looked sternly at Elsword._

_"When we stepped into the chapel, our soldiers felt the dark evil aura. You will have seen them down the field. They were literally on the ground. "_

_Rena thought back to when they entered the camp, in fact she had seen many soldiers with a strange look, exhausted. She believed it was simple discomfort, however, was something more?_

_"Aisha is possible that it is a spell?"_

_Aisha was uncertain._

_"There are so many types of magic in the world, maybe."_

_Lento said again._

_"We need to find out what's behind That aura."_

_The man put his hand on the big door, stroking the wood with nostalgic do._

_"This chapel is a sacred place and it's in the center of the shrine ... We need to cleanse it before it's too late."_

_Seemed that Lento particularly keep to that place, this did intrigue the elf, who knew very little about the customs of Feita._

_"What exactly this chapel?"_

_" This was a place of prayers to Lady of El a long time ago. A sacred place to all of us, that is where all the faithful gather to send their petition to the Lady of El."_

_So it was a place dear to the knight, she thought, who knows how many people and how many events those walls saw, in years and years, and now it had been invaded by demons and in danger of being destroyed._

_Lento turned to look at the group, talking with the usual severity in his voice._

_"Some soldiers, before finishing victim dark aura, have reported seeing a purple light coming from the back of the chapel, a sinister light."_

_"What kind of light?"_

_Aisha asked, curious. Lento shook his head._

_"I have not seen it. But this is what I know. Now we enter, but be careful, from here on can not go wrong. "_

_They all nodded firmly. Lento opened the door, helped by Elsword and Raven, it was quite think and the three did their best to avoid making noise, and alert the demons of their arrival ahead of time. Although in all probability, were expected._

_Another thunder, Aisha tightened his hand Rena. Eve lifted her head up, as if she had seen something. Rena watched the Nasod, scanning the sky in turn, above them the sky was getting darker, but aside from black clouds there was nothing._

_"Eve?"_

_The Nasod not answered, staring at the sky, Rena approached, carrying Aisha._

_"Eve? Did you see anything? "_

_Only after Eve lowered her gaze on bringing Sniping Ranger, crystal clear and cold._

_"Negative."_

_That said the Nasod walked toward the door now open. Rena, however, was not convinced, yet looked at the sky in search of something, but nothing. What could have seen Eve?_

_Rena was thoughtful, the voice of Aisha to bring her back to reality._

_"Rena ... come ... we go."_

_The sorceress was pulling hard on the arm elf. She smiled gently, merely walking towards the door. But she was not quiet._

_The group quietly entered the chapel, Lento had been well aware not to make noise, it moved silently, stealthily, kept his sword in front of him, on guard against enemies that they could pop out at any moment . Elsword and Raven followed him a short distance, keeping on guard, did not know what it was like inside, but they were ready for action._

_To close the row were girls, once entered into the chapel Aisha found her normal security, now that the sound of thunder was far the sorceress felt much better. Eve was concentrated, advancing gracefully, levitating driven by her gravitons, Remy and Moby. Rena could not help but look back, what happened with Eve left her puzzled, occasionally watched the Nasod, but she showed no sign of uncertainty._

_Lento motioned to the group to stop. Apparently the entrance was clear of enemies. The first thing you certainly noticed was that the place was very large, before the group a huge hall in ruins, had once magnificent, full of happy people who came from everywhere to honor the Lady of El. The walls were exquisitely decorated with frescoes and colors once lively, elegant pillars and well built, several torches were placed to the side of the corridor, lit up the rubble with their dim light._

_"The chapel is very big, there are doors leading in the accommodation of the priests, the other mazes, stay close, do not go off on your own or you might miss."_

_warned the knight, staring in front of him._

_"What is our target?"_

_Raven spoke. They had to get to the Altar of Dedication, but how they could get going from the chapel? There was some passage that allowed arriving directly?_

_Lento nodded._

_"Is simple. Once over the heart of the chapel there is a spiral staircase that leads directly to the highest point of the spiral tower. Once there we just have to climb to the Altar of Dedication. If it is as I think once you get them we will face the leader of these demons. As I said our soldiers have spoken of howls that came from them. What is the point of origin of the invasion and is definitely them that there is their leader."_

_Lento had the mathematical certainty of what he said, but it was not even a possibility so far. Also put the monsters guarding the road gave him reason, the only way to discover the truth was going._

_"From here on the road is straight, just be careful where you put your feet."_

_Lento took a few steps forward, but immediately a creak caught his attention, he turned back, scolding Elsword._

_"I said do not make noise!"_

_"But it was not me!"_

_The red-haired boy was right. Emerged from the shadows, figures now familiar to the group, Glitters._

_The demons were at least twenty, crawled out of the dark as snakes, dragging behind their heavy weapons. Bows, hammers, spears and shields forged steel, they prepared in front of the El Search Party, were not going to let them pass._

_"They were waiting for us."_

_Raven laughed mockingly. That welcome was not accidental. Elsword smiled in amusement, they are many, but it was sure of himself._

_"We're going to make us welcome!"_

_"Do not waste energy unnecessarily."_

_The three swordsmen launched their attack, three against twenty, an unfavorable report. Elsword threw himself to the charge against the five armed with shield, jumped on a pile of rocks piled nearby, like a fury dropped his sword against the first, causing him to fall to the ground. The other four immediately moved to the aid of his teammate, but Elsword by twisting the sword had them back, a flaming wave strikes against the shields of the four Glitter, making them hot. The Sword Knight imposed his sword on the ground unleashing a geyser of fire under the feet of Glitters._

_"Flame Geyser!"_

_Raven instead had launched against those armed with spears, defiantly the Over Taker invited them to come closer, the Spearman Glitters arranged themselves quickly to go back to Raven, each from a different side, all five ran simultaneously against the swordsman to bury it. Before they could hurt the body of the Over Taker, he is protected, wrapping himself in a cocoon of metal pins that infilzarono all Glitter Spearman._

_"Charged Bolt-Hedgehog!"_

_Lento instead had decided to deal with Glitter Pounder, the knight of Feita was not outdone, rolled his great sword, with a single blow managed to hit two Glitter, a strong shock wave was generated by dropping them on the ground, disoriented the other three made their shield of his weapon, charging against the knight, Lento snapped back by lifting the sword and generating a second shock wave that sent him to the mat also the last three._

_They were all ... no! Just a moment! They had forgotten the archers!_

_From behind the five Glitters armed with bows were ready to shoot, but never made it in time. Five arrows shot as a fan, as precisely hit went to hit the heads of Glitters remained. Wounding them to death._

_Rena lowered the bow, sighing heavily._

_"Sigh .. exhibitionists."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I confirm."_

_The girls had a thing happen to those three ... were having a competition to see who was more of a man ..._

_"Hahaha! All set! We continue! "_

_Elsword laughed really load._

_Slow led the group along the main corridor, no other demon went against them, the knight imagined that later they had prepared something, it was necessary remain vigilant._

_At the end of the corridor there was a corner, but just before there was a large wooden door painted in blue. Lento took the curve without hesitation, but Elsword was curious._

_"What's behind this door?"_

_"Nothing important."_

_Coldly replied the knight, Elsword was annoyed by that answer, but seeing Raven go on, followed. A little further on there was a small staircase and immediately after another door, this one colored blue and golden._

_The girls arrived soon after. Eve was the first to pass the door, Rena was just behind her, but while passing something stopped her. A hum ... a slight pain ... for a moment the elf felt a feeling of discomfort, as if something in the air was interfering with the rest._

_Aisha's hand grabbed Rena. Eve stopped, sensing something in turn, came from the girls, watching them for a moment. It was not yet very practical of human emotions, but she understand that something was wrong._

_"Are you wounded?"_

_Rena smiled at Eve._

_"No, no. It's all right, I just had a strange feeling. "_

_Aisha's face was purple, his mouth twisted into a grimace._

_"I heard something. A presence. Seems to want to disturb the energy that is in this place. "_

_The Dark Magician said. Eve looked away from the girls to the room, scanning the entire area, there was no sign of demons and did not feel danger whatsoever, at least not at the moment._

_"The room is clean."_

_She informed the two. Aisha concentrated, closed her eyes for a moment, catalyzing their energy in a search. Eve had said that the place was clean, but she felt something, those feelings knew them well now, rarely wrong. Rena also confirmed the feeling of a moment ago._

_Calming the young sorceress was led by the magic flow, walked without looking, holding her hand in front of herself. She touched the wood. She opened her eyes. It was the first door._

_"Here ..."_

_Eve and Rena had approached in turn, Aisha was right, even Rena closer he got to the door and felt a more menacing energy._

_"The energy of the earth here is disturbed."_

_"We proceed?"_

_Eve asked the two, regardless of the three swordsmen who now had opened the door._

_Aisha and Rena nodded, but when the two laid their hands on the door the energy felt until then suddenly disappeared!_

_".. It is gone."_

_"You're right, I do not hear any more."_

_Eve, who was the only one not to have felt nothing, did not understand what they were talking. Yet it was clear that something had disturbed not just the two._

_"HEY! You three! I told you not to get away! "_

_Lento was that was calling, criticizing them. Rena took a step forward._

_"We heard something coming behind this door. You said that there is the demon that lurks here can use a negative aura, right? "_

_"Yes, I said it."_

_So ... it was possible that the demon was just beyond that door until a moment before. Lento became suspicious._

_"Do you mean that there is something behind here?"_

_Lento watched the door, on guard, if the demon that had struck his men was behind that door, his duty was to destroy it._

_"No. Not anymore. But I think we're observed."_

_Lento shifted his gaze on the sorceress and Nasod, if it was true what they said his idea was right, those demons were preparing a second ambush somewhere. Probably if it was not for the three of them would have taken the demon behind._

_"They know where we are and we are waiting."_

_Lento knew what lay beyond the door at the top of the stairs. It was the perfect place for an ambush. The knight raised his voice, so that even Elsword and Raven could hear._

_"Listen. I have reason to believe that after this room there will tend an ambush. Be ready. Rena, Eve, Aisha. If you hear anything let me know immediately. "_

_"All right."_

_"Really, I do not ..."_

_Eve somehow seemed to be embarrassed, her voice had become lower, on the other hand was the only one of the girls to not capture anything! Although it was the Empress of Nasod, this lack was unforgivable._

_The Nasod came alongside to Aisha, back straight and look straight ahead. She could not forgive any mistake!_

_Aisha looked Eve, bewildered. What was going through the head of that Nasod? Why had approached that way ?!_

_"Okay! Let's go on! "_

_After this little speech, the group of explorers set off again._

_Go up the stairs, through the door, the El Search Party found itself in a new area of the chapel. Here the signs of battle were even more evident, compared to the previous corridor. Overturned benches, statues, once beautiful, vandalized and decapitated, smashed doors, deep grooves in the floor and a few column demolished. A place once sacred to the hearts of the people, now reduced to rubble._

_Lento looked with disgust that view. Had not been able to protect that place before, but now he was there, with his sword in his hands, decided to take it back to and drive out the invaders._

_Raven said nothing, that was the war and he had been there before, nothing new for a guy like him._

_Elsword was ready to act, rather than to the local culture, he was interested in defeating enemies._

_Aisha and Rena instead were concentrated, probed the air looking for any trace magic, the demon who lived in that place must have prepared something, but they could intercept his track, only had to pay attention._

_Eve instead it was acting perfectly in the role of "bodyguard", checking Aisha, reputed by Nasod the weakest and therefore most in need of attention, embarrassment eh?_

_That was the words to describe what she felt now?_

_An annoying feeling!_

_Straight in front of the group there was a huge fountain, or rather, what was left of a fountain, a work of art that reigned at the center of a huge circular room, depicting two angels who opened their wings, surrounding a figure armed with sword, the artist who had sculpted the masterpiece must have been really inspired, the bill of his work was exquisite, full of details. Unfortunately, at present, the superb masterpiece, was little left to admire. The heads of the angels had been removed, the damaged base, several pieces were now on the ground, the white color was now dirty. A work of fine art, turned into an ode to destruction._

_Lento spoke coldly._

_"upon a time this was one of the main area, many people gathered here to watch this fountain."_

_It had to be hard for a resident of Feita watch that show. Lento advancing first, followed by Elsword and Raven, the three were very careful where they walked, the ground was uneven. Part of the road was blocked by high debris, could hardly step over._

_"We have to continue that way until the end of the north corridor."_

_Raven studied the place, leading to an inevitable conclusion._

_"If I were, I would have prepared a second ambush here. This is the place is perfect."_

_It made sense. A room full of debris, where it was difficult to move, which judging by his quick inspection showed only one access road. It was the ideal place._

_Eve scans the room looking for an alternative route. Nothing to do._

_"I confirm. The only possible way is the one that turns back to the fountain. It is only one way. "_

_They would have to turn back to the fountain, go through an area full of obstacles, a place definitely not suited for combat._

_All were aware, the demons were there waiting, but no one stepped back. Lento as always the first to go on._

_Rena noticed that around the fountain there were several things, many doors, some of these had been smashed. The elf moved soon after, ahead Aisha and Eve._

_The group moved cautiously, arriving before the fountain, still a hundred yards and they circumvented the obstacle. But just as Aisha and Eve had passed the threshold, the pings began to resonate throughout the room._

_Glitters!_

_They were many, this time thirty, were hidden inside the basin of the fountain and now revealed their presence, everyone turned towards the fountain holding their weapons, ready to do battle. It was not over them._

_"Look at them!"_

_Elsword shouted to alert his companions. From the north corridor, the one where they were going, about ten Stone Golem made their appearance, but they were much more armored than those faced in the first Spiral Corridor, dressed in a manner very similar to the Tyrant, Rage Stone Golem!_

_"A full-scale ambush."_

_Raven said with a smirk._

_"How could this happen?"_

_Eve's eyes narrowed, had happened yet! She had not heard anything, this embarrassment ... she did not like it at all!_

_Glitters behind and Golem forward, not a good situation._

_"We will have to fight. I, Elsword and Raven'll take care of the Golem. "_

_The two boys nodded ready to charge._

_"Aisha, Rena and Eve, Deal with Glitters._

_"All right."_

_"Affirmative!"_

_Lento knew that would not be easy, but they could make it._

_"Let's Go!"_

_The battle began. Lento charged against the first of the Golem in front of him, lowering his sword from above, against the body of the monster, the blade crashed against the heavy armor of the demon. It was pretty damn resistant._

_Elsword performed a spin, releasing coils of fire against the demons, Raven instead struck in the head one of the Golem, who barred his way._

_These Golem were much stronger than the previous, much more aggressive, it was as if they do not feel pain. With fury loaded the three swordsmen, forcing them to retreat, Elsword fell to the ground, but Lento loomed just ahead to defend him from a body slam._

_Eve launched Moby and Remy to attack, the two small graviton charge in a full belly Glitter Spearman, end up doing it again in the fountain. Rena was in charge of the archers, the Sniping Ranger was accurate, hitting his targets with skill, putting k.o. one after the other._

_Luckily these Glitter were no different from those encountered before, they were definitely the weakest of their category._

_Aisha used her poisonous cloud to protect her and her friends, thanks to it, whenever the enemies tried to approach were immediately poisoned and became easy prey of the Dark Magician._

_The battle was furious, half of Glitters had been put out of action, the problem was the Golem. They come from the north corridor more and more, before they were ten, later fifteen. They seemed to never end!_

_"If you're finished with Glitter come and help us!"_

_Lento shouted, committed to dismiss the charge of one of the demons._

_"We are fighting. Do you see it !? "_

_Replied nervously Aisha while she teleports on a spur of rock, to dodge an enemy arrow. Other Glitter however began to arrive, this time from the south, ten Spearman ready to attack._

_"There's other from behind!"_

_Rena warned others, plant an arrow in the chest at a Glitter Pounder. For many it killed the enemies kept coming. Three Golem perished, but the other five it did appear. The Glitter of the fountain were almost all eliminated, but others came from the south._

_It was a battle of attrition._

_"Oberon"_

_Eve summoned her servant, Oberon. The Nasod appeared slashing the dimensions, jumped in front of her summoner, parrying two arrows directed at her with a protective shield._

_The Nasod put forth her hand toward Glitters just arrived._

_"Oberon! Genocide Ripper! "_

_Nasod immediately rushed as fast as lightning against the group Glitters approaching, the blade of Oberon cut and tore the flesh of demons, quickly moved to the right, left and above. Glitters I could not even understand what was attacking them, who were already on the ground lifeless!_

_"Good job Eve!"_

_Congratulated the elf, thanks to Oberon, the Glitters most all eliminated, there remained only a couple to settle, after which would be passed to help Elsword and others._

_Morale was high back, Aisha threw fireballs against a Glitter Defender, who had made the mistake of entering the toxic cloud created by the sorceress. Rena was about to finish one Spearman when something stopped her._

_The head of Sniping Ranger had started to hurt, Spearman realizing of what happens immediately took advantage, charging against the elf decided to pierce her chest._

_Rena noticed the movement of the demon, tried to jump backwards, but she would never have had time to dodge!_

_"Oberon! Shield! "_

_The intervention of Eve was providential. Oberon parried between Rena and spear, shield energy pushed back Glitter, who fell backward, losing his grip on his weapon._

_"Rena, damage?"_

_Eve waited for a response from Rena, but Aisha was talking._

_"I feel ... I feel it again!"_

_The face of the sorceress was changed again, the same grin she had when she heard that energy before._

_The face of the sorceress was changed again, the same grin she had in face when he heard that energy._

_"... This buzz is tremendous."_

_Complained Rena. Eve scans the ground, only the demons, did not feel else. Aisha stopped struggling, looking for the point of origin of the malicious energy. It took a little to find the right direction._

_"Is this way! Comes from here! "_

_The sorceress began to run, teleported past the fountain, from the opposite side to where they were now, leaving Rena and Eve alone. The Sniping Ranger went back forced her to recover, with a long leap put her on the pedestal of the fountain._

_"A-Aisha! Wait! "_

_With rapid movements the elf moved to where Aisha had reappeared, just in time to see her disappear through a door partially destroyed by the fury of demons._

_Lento was the first to notice what was happening._

_"What are you doing ?! Where are you going !? "_

_Yelled the man disconcerted._

_"I can not let they go by themselves."_

_Eve took flight, leaving behind the Glitter remained and the three swordsmen. She flew over the stone fountain, chasing Rena and Aisha ..._

_Lento Elsword and Raven now remained alone to face a small army of demons that continued to advance._

_"Do not distract the rider. We can not lose you too. "_

_Shouted Elsword._

_"Girls can do it, think to stay alive."_

_Raven spoke, throwing away one of the Golem that had tried to surprise him with a mighty shove._

_Three against an army._

_Aisha ran and ran. She passed the door, quickly, inside another long corridor, but this was much narrower than the previous. Ruins everywhere, flags ripped, destroyed walls, compared to the devastation of the main this was less affected. The sorceress continued to run following the lure of dark energy, overcame another door without thinking about what could have waiting for the other side._

_"Aisha!"_

_Rena had just entered the small hall, the elf looked quickly around the room, no enemy, no trace of the Dark Magician, where could she have gone?_

_There were doors, all open, she could have taken any one, there was no time to check them all! Would have risked getting lost, Lento said that place could be a maze for those who did not know it!_

_The feeling of discomfort was increased, whatever it was to provoke it had to come from the._

_"Report on the situation?"_

_"Eve!"_

_Rena was happy to see Eve had followed, the Nasod popped up from the door a few moments later Rena._

_"Aisha has to be entered into one of these ports."_

_Eve studied the room, lifted her hands, making it appear two dispaly and keyboard, with her usual coldness she began analysis._

_"Search Mode: Start. "_

_The scan would take some time, but certainly thanks to the skill of Nasod would be able to ..._

_"Iaaaaaah!"_

_..._

_"Search Mode: Completed."_

_"That way, quick!"_

_Rena ran fast in the direction it came the scream, followed by Eve. As soon as she crossed the threshold Rena was ready to shoot her arrows against the enemy, what she saw, however, was bizarre._

_The witch was on the ground, trembling, while a little demon featured spherical was near her, the little guy in the mouth, had a pale blue ball, two vacant eyes. Rena was disoriented for a moment, the little demon glanced at the elf, for a moment ..._

_"R-Rena ... careful ... .He ..."_

_Aisha whispered weakly, it was as if the Dark Magician had lost all its vitality._

_The little demon jumped up, spreading a strange wave of energy, in a moment Rena felt drained of all her magic power! Elf legs buckled, private by its energy could not even use the arrows to fight back. A large ball of blue energy set off from Rena's body, heading for the mouth of the little guy, who swallowed it with a gulp!_

_That was the first time she saw a Mana Eater!_

_"My ... how ...?"_

_Rena's voice was low, tired, tense her bow, but her arms trembled, she was too weak even to create a single arrow. Luckily with her was Eve!_

_The Empress of Nasod, darted toward the creature, flying at full speed, the look of cold Nasod was scary. The Mana Eater was taken aback, Eve movement her arms and the little one was already a goner!_

_"Oberon! Cut! "_

_The faithful servant unsheathed his blade, a clean cut, which split in two the body of Mana Eater, an instant and the demon was dead._

_From the body of the demon rolled off two balls of energy, the same pale blue in his mouth, Eve walked and picked up. Weighing, as if wanting to study better._

_"So. This is a sphere of mana. Without this, you can not work. That'S Interesting. "_

_Aisha and Rena stared the Nasod, without answering. Who in agony, who embarrassed._

_Poor things._

_"Okay, okay you were great, now give it to me, quick!"_

_Aisha was eager to get back his ball, stretched out her arms weakly towards Eve, who gave a ball to the sorceress, the other the elf. As soon as the ball came into contact with the two, as these were absorbed from their bodies, to revert to the normal state of health._

_The Dark Magician stood up, dusting off her skirt._

_"Okay. Now I can move on. "_

_She was about to resume running but the sharp voice of the Rena braked._

_"STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_Aisha shivered ... knew that tone of voice ..._

_"You do not move without us."_

_"But I was looking for ..."_

_"I also feel the same, but you can't go alone. If it should happen again, we could not be there to defend you."_

_Eve went to the sorceress, as wanting to stop all movements. Rena took a moment to think, the right thing to do would be to go back and help the rest of the guys with the demons, but she could not ignore that unpleasant feeling, the demon manipulator dark aura had to be there, in those rooms. Once removed it was possible to happen as with the Tyrant, that all his demons cease their functions. It was not a chance to discard._

_She looked on the Dark Magician._

_"Can you figure out where to get this aura?"_

_Rena was able to guess the area most affected by the aura, but not to identify it precisely as Aisha._

_"Yup. It is from the ... that way. "_

_The sorceress pointed to the east, them there was another door. Rena took the lead._

_"That's what we will do, we will move forward, we will find those who dominates this aura and settle. Then we'll come back to help the boys. So let's do it fast. "_

_The plan was simple. Eve and Aisha nodded, all agree the girls were ready to move forward._

_"I'll lead. Aisha you Tell me the way. Eve, I count on you. "_

_The Sniping Ranger had established roles. Brooked no argument. Having said that began to move, before taking to the road to the east gate, sat between her and her companions about ten meters, so be sure to be able to spot the enemy before, in case of danger, the other two would intervene. They were only three, had to organize themselves well to survive._

_For now, no enemies, it was all very quiet, yet there was something different in the air, like a suffocating cloud of negative energy that permeated throughout the room, had to be the right way._

_Asiha could say precisely what the path is, so they can't get lost. Eve memorized the route, in order to be able to go back without difficulty once removed the demon, Rena instead dealt garde._

_"There."_

_Aisha said, Rena nodded proceeding towards the area indicated by the companion, but a luminescence drew attention elf._

_"What?"_

_A light purple, very faint, came from a one of the premises, not the same as indicated by Aisha. What could it be?_

_The three girls were attracted by the strange light, but Rena stopped._

_"Aisha ... you feel something there?"_

_The sorceress shook her head._

_"Nothing."_

_Rena was uncertain, however, a purple light, as described by Lento, Aisha felt nothing, but could not leave anything to chance, maybe it was some strange device of demons, something that is not exploited the magical energy, there was also this possibility._

_She had to check._

_"Wait here. If I don't come back in ten minute, follow me. Be careful. "_

_She said seriously. The place was full of danger, might even be a trap, in that case it was better not to fall them all._

_Stealthily the Sniping Ranger, advanced._

_"Ku..kuku..ku ... kuku ... kuuuu kuuuu ... ..."_

_A sinister sound, a sound never heard before, came from inside the roomit was not possible hear it from the corridor where the girls were, but the closer one gets, the more clear became._

_A young man was in the room, standing in front of a pile of rubble and corpses of demons, massed maniacally. The dress was white, as well as hair, was enveloped in a strange purple glow, this created many small discharges of energy, which occasionally shining stronger._

_The sound continued, but it was not a demon, but human. Of that human._

_"... Ku ... .ku ... .I know ... I know ... it's ... it's ... here."_

_Words muffled, a trembling voice. The walls of the room were almost completely torn down, one of these was possible to admire the sky, dark as ever._

_The young man was standing still, talking to himself._

_"I ... my ... tools ... not ... they are wrong ... .never ..."_

_The voice became higher for a moment, but the words died in his throat._

_"I must ... I must do ... find ..."_

_He put a hand over his face, covering his eyes, as he drove toward strange. A cold wind moved the curtains, hitting him, causing him to tremble in cold._

_"Kuukuku kuuu ... ..."_

_Following the sound, Rena, could easily find who or what emitting. The elf immediately recognized the human features, those of a young man. The Sniping Ranger walked silently, without speaking, to the right she noticed a row of corpses of demons, dressed differently from those encountered up to that time, dressed in long robes purple, rich in detail and stones around them ten magic wands, those demons had to be magicians!_

_Look at the human. Seemed to be in a trance. Now that was close, she realized that he had to produce this strange sound._

_"Kukukuuuu ..."_

_The elf wondered what on earth could do them a boy, he's not a soldier. He was ... lost?_

_Rena reached out to him, he was shaking, and how if it was shaking! With gentle voice called him._

_"Hey ...? Hey! Boy what are you doing in this place is dan ... "_

_Gently laid a hand on his shoulder, calling him. But that contact unexpected snapped something in the young!_

_He raised his voice, shouting, gave a strong push to Rena, who drew back immediately._

_"GUHAAHHAHAH!"_

_"…ger…huh ?!"_

_The young man had turned revealing his features, a young man with a pale face and white hair, purple eyes, with an expression somewhere between crazy and terrified._

_"Stay away from me! Ghost! "_

_"GHOST ?!"_

_That said something darted against Rena, like small daggers, but did not come from the front but from behind! These brushed skin elf, causing a sharp displacement of air that ruffled her hair. Rena closed her eyes, bringing her arms to protect the body. She opened her eyes, but the young white, was gone ..._

_Eve and Aisha came from her soon after._

_"Rena! What happend ?! "_

_"You have screamed."_

_Aisha checked the status elf, but seemed to be well. Just a little 'disoriented._

_Rena same was not sure what had happened, there really was a boy there? Or not? Maybe he was a ghost?_

_She was confused._

_Eve saw the corpses massed demons._

_"You killed them all?"_

_Rena shook his head._

_"I Have Not. They were already dead when I got there. "_

_Aisha knelt next to the demons, to study them, those robes, those chopsticks, the slight trace of magical energy still in the air ... everything was to indicate that the creatures were using magic to strike._

_"Necromancer."_

_That's what they were. Glitter Necromancer._

_"Necromancer?"_

_"Exactly. These demons practice a kind of dark magic, the residue of energy that emanate is very clear, these rods are typical of the Necromancer. "_

_Aisha knew her stuff. She knew all kinds of magic in the world, no more than she could say what it was or what it was._

_"Our enemy uses black magic. It is the darkest and most powerful spells. "_

_The voice of Aisha shuddered for a moment, as excited for a sorceress had to be exciting to find something before that until then was just a pure theory._

_"Sure. Necromancy explains everything. The dark aura, the change of mood in the soldiers ... Why did not I think of that ?! "_

_Aisha was certain of what she was saying._

_"Now we know what our enemies are using to hit. But we have to find them. "_

_"Hahaha. Now that I understand this will be a joke. Trust me. "_

_Aisha was really excited, seemed not wait to fight that demon. The eyes of the enchantress sparkled, almost happy._

_"Come on! Let'S Go! "_

_Aisha started walking again, back on the right track, Eve and Rena looked for a moment, the Nasod was the first to move, Rena looking back for a moment, watching the room. She shook her head. There was no need to think now about what had happened._

_Going forward the girls discovered that all Glitter Necromancer had been eliminated._

_That's why they had not met until then!_

_A trail of corpses them showed the way. Soon the girls found themselves in front of a heavy wooden gate, this was very different from the others, the most decorated, most especially, rich in stones and the deep purple color._

_"Is here."_

_Aisha felt that behind that door was the demon that they were looking, feeling sick Rena, increased, the closer she got the more she felt suffocated._

_"Yes ... I can feel it."_

_At the gate there was the corpse of a demon much more special than others, red tunic and white, his body was larger than that of Glitter._

_"Proceed with the elimination of the subject."_

_With these words, Eve did open the door to Remy and Moby, just after they crossed._

_The room in which they found themselves was definitely great. It was magnificent, a stained glass window of many colors was placed behind the altar, many torches illuminated the one that had all the air of being the main chapel._

_The ceiling was very high, the details on the pillars indescribably beautiful. But the room was empty._

_"I do not detect any presence."_

_There was none._

_"I'm sure this is the room, I feel it clearly."_

_The sorceress walked towards the main hall, the sides of the stairs, a carpet on the floor that seemed to form a cross, where all roads met. Rena also warned that energy, but saw nothing._

_Aisha, led by the trail of magic, he stopped in the middle of the room._

_"Is right here."_

_The young man turned to his two companions._

_"I am not mistaken, is certainly here!"_

_"AISHA BEHIND!"_

_While she was talking, a purple blaze started from under the floor, a monstrous hand emerged from the ground, the sound of chains being dragged boomed between the walls._

_The demon showed the girls in all its power, Aisha teleported away, now she could see him. Purple tunic, chains, purple flames on his hands, but the thing that was most striking was the body. There was not. It was just a ball of energy glowing purple, as a core, pulsing with life. That ball was the origin of the aura._

_Rena was nauseated._

_"This energy is really ..."_

_... disgusting, was about to say._

_That force had nothing to do with nature, was the exact opposite, smelled of death._

_"Magnificent."_

_The only word that came from Aisha's mouth , the eyes of the sorceress were lured into a hypnotic from the sphere of energy that was the core of the demon, Amethyst._

_The demon did not wait, launched suffered the first stroke. Amethyst will throw a purple mist-like object from his hands That acts as a boomerang, aiming straight at Eve. The Nasod was invested by the energy and fell to the ground._

_"Eve!"_

_"Unacceptable."_

_Eve set to attack Moby and Remy, the two tried to hit him, but the demon was fast, he managed to dodge all the shots._

_Another energy beam was fired from purple Amethyst, the target was Aisha, the sorceress teleported just in time to avoid being hit. Rena threw four arrows in rapid succession against him, but the arrows pierced the body of the demon._

_"What ?!"_

_"The core! That's what we have to strike! "_

_Cried Aisha, Monster was the equivalent of a real ghost! Once you hit the nucleus would go to ground too._

_The sorceress teleported again, coming close to Amethyst, Aisha casts a stone from Hell That continuously spins in front of her. But the demon was clever, as Aisha, he was able to teleport, avoid the blow of the sorceress._

_"Oberon! Cut! "_

_Eve called Oberon, quickly threw himself against the demon, pulling blows to hit him, but Amethys was fast, dodged the blows with skill, in a moment he was behind the servant imposing his hand against his back, let out a heavy discharge of dark energy sent to earth Oberon._

_"Really ... useless!"_

_Poor Oberon ..._

_"I have to hit the core, right?"_

_Rena lifted her bow, three arrows magical chased the Amethyst, putando to the core, as the demon tried to teleport away, he could not dodge and arrows against crashed into its core, striker._

_The girls cheered for a moment, but it was not finished, he was still standing!_

_"It takes a bit 'of energy!"_

_The Dark Magician used her magic to enhance her and her companions, so they could shoot down Amethyst faster._

_The demon, however, was not stopped. Having the chance, Amethyst will conjure up a rain of dark energy diving down at girl's side. When the rain touched their skins, this began to suck them off the energy, albeit slowly._

_"If we suck away the mana is the end!"_

_Amethys had understood the weakness of the human ones, clasped his hands, calling to his servants, two blazes purple and new enemies realized._

_Two Mana Eater were evoked by Amethyst, Aisha saw them just in time, managed to teleport away from the two, but Rena, the elf was hit by both, remained without mana fell to the ground, exhausted._

_"Ahh!"_

_"Oberon! Cut! NOW! "_

_The two mana Eater were sliced, from the blade of Oberon, this time the Nasod had managed to hit, field of blue energy rolled on the ground, but before he could reach her Rena, Aisha was to take possession._

_" I borrow this!"_

_The Dark Magician stole the mana of Rena, welcoming it within themselves. She had prepared a special magic for types demanding as Amethyst!_

_"Let's see if you can dodge this!"_

_Aisha freed all her magical power, the body of the girl became bright. Grinned._

_"Plasma Cutter!"_

_Aisha points her finger and casts a laser straight ahead, this struck in all directions, as Amethyst tried to escape the laser reached every corner, and was finally struck._

_The demon began to writhe, the dark rain disappeared, as well as its negative influence, as long as the ground there remained only the tunic ..._

_Aisha panted for a sec, but still smile._

_Rena sighed._

_"You did it."_

_Although to defeat that demon, Aisha had not hesitated to leave her with no forces ...Rena would make her pay._

_"No need to push yourself, I'm the great Aisha. You can't win."_

_The sorceress walked toward the remains of the demon, noticing something among his clothes. The core was still intact. The sorceress picked it up._

_Eve and Rena came._

_"We should destroy it."_

_Rena said._

_"I agree."_

_Aisha looked at the ball of light that he had in his hands, only a magician of his caliber could understand the real value of that sphere. It was not just a core, that was pure power._

_For her, that she had lost her magical powers in a manner so silly, that was a real opportunity, a delicacy. She could not allow the elf and Nasod destroy, a ball so precious to her than trying the quickest way to recover her magic._

_She smiled._

_"But I have a better idea."_

_Aisha continued to smile, a smile that does not promise anything good._

_"This will become mine ...!"_

_Aisha squeezed the ball in her hands. The core of dark energy shone, Rena and Eve they were dazzled, Aisha felt that energy was extremely strong, but she would have dominated, imposed its will on that core, the was rejecting her, but she was stronger. Forced the energy sphere to merge with her, making that would release energy throughout the entire inside her small body._

_"Aisha! What are you doing ?! "_

_The light became more understanding, Rena and Eve were forced to close their eyes, but once you open the sorceress had disappeared._

_"Aisha ...?"_

_"No longer detect Aisha presence."_

_Eve was certain, Aisha was no longer here._

_Rena was speechless, where she was? Had disappeared? She was dead?_

_Why she had done such a thing ?!_

_"EVE GO BACK TO THE OTHERS! CALL THEM HERE!"_

_Rena was in a panic, he did not know where to look for Aisha._

_"Roger."_

_The Nasod flew off at great speed, and return to find the others. Rena was left alone in front of the altar, trying to feel the energy of the sorceress. But nothing._

_Aisha was gone._


	6. Chapter 6: Underground Nightmare

_**Hello, here another Chapter! ^^**_

_**Oh, if you want discover more about Aisha's fate, you can read my Spin-Off Sink Into Darkness. (**_** s/11082351/1/Sink-Into-Darkness****)**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

_Rena had been waiting in the chapel. The elf had managed to get back on her feet, with a little 'time she had recovered all the magical energies lost during the clash with Amethys._

_The elf had a worried expression, very worried._

_What happened after the fight had upset her. It had all happened so quickly, a series of actions and reactions that led to an inevitable result. Aisha was gone. She had stopped Amethyst, picked up from the ground that strange orb of energy, before Rena or Eve could have time to reach that, that light had swallowed the sorceress and the sphere, leaving nothing but emptiness._

_Rena blamed herself._

_If only she been faster, could have prevented the little witch to take that orb._

_If only she had been stronger to destroy that demon alone, without her companions help._

_She was one of the fiercest elf warrior, the Elder blindly trusted her, but she failed. She was too weak to be able to compete alone with those demons, too much powerless to be able to destroy them alone. Going into the Night Saver ... If only Elder had known what had just happened, certainly she would changed her mind. She was not strong, not enough to prevent her companions to be in danger._

_She clenched her fists strong enough to hurt her own hands._

_She had been a fool._

_She was supposed take care of Elsword and Aisha, as elf. As the oldest of them. Because she wanted them to be safe._

_Instead it was over that way._

_Damn._

_She was weak. Damn weak!_

_She was there, waiting for something to happen, Aisha return. Eve arrived with the rest of the group._

_Something to happen!_

_What else could she do?_

_She had no idea what to do now._

_No demon, no sphere of energy, no magical portal._

_Nothing!_

_There was nothing that could help to save Aisha!_

_"Rena!"_

_It was the voice of Elsword._

_Rena turned, the first thing that she saw was the Sword Knight, running. His clothes were stained with blood, ripped in several points, he had several wounds on both legs on the arms. But he ran toward her._

_She didn't make anything good since they arrived in Feita._

_She had left Elsword, Raven and Lento alone facing a small army of demons, without even thinking about the possibility that they could die or be seriously injured._

_What was she doing?_

_What had changed since she left Ruben for the first time?_

_She was convinced to have changed, to be matured at least a little '. Now all these convictions had collapsed. She had not changed at all, remained the same as when she started._

_Elsword came to the Sniping Ranger, was breathing hard, but that does not stop him from talking._

_"Rena! It's true what he said Eve ?! Where is Aisha ?! "_

_The eyes of the young man looked at from all sides in search of her companion sorceress, was worried. Elsword saw the remains of Amethyst, the signs of the battle against the demon._

_What not seen was Aisha._

_Rena felt guilty. But She not hesitate to speak._

_"It is true. Eve said the truth. Aisha is gone. "_

_Elsword stared at Rena's face, grabbed her shoulders, shaking._

_"How did it happen? Tell me everything from the beginning! "_

_Elsword was just a boy guided by emotions. When was rough it was immediately, as well as when he was angry or when he was happy._

_Now all that Rena saw on the boy's face was concern._

_"We had just defeated the demon who was maneuvering the dark aura. The core had fallen to the ground, me and Eve would try to destroy it, but Aisha took it before us. She said that would become her and then she disappeared enveloped by the light. "_

_Elsword stop shaking, released her the elf shoulders, not saying a word. He walked to the remains of Amethyst, in silence._

_After a few moments the others came, Eve, Raven and Lento._

_Even the two swordsmen were wounded, Lento had several scratches on the face, arms wounds. Raven was the same, even his Nasod arm dripping blood._

_Rena blamed herself once again._

_"Rena! Are you okay ?! "_

_It was the first thing Raven asked._

_"Something happened during my absence Rena?"_

_Eve asking for report._

_"I'm ... I'm fine."_

_She replied weakly._

_Lento asked no questions, just exploded._

_"I told you to NOT get away from ME!"_

_The knight shouted out all his frustration._

_" I TOLD YOU HAD TO WARN ME IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG! YOU SHOULD BE AN ELF! YOU SHOULD BE MORE WISE THAN ALL OF US HERE_ _I COULD EXPECT SOMETHING SIMILAR FROM THAT KID, BUT NOT YOU! HE WAS MUCH MORE SERIOUSLY THAN YOU!"_

_Lento was a mask of anger while shouting, he walk dangerously near Rena, as if he wanted strike her. Lento did not know Aisha, his anger was different, he was a soldier. He knew that the difference between a living man and a dead man in a conflict, especially in a war carried on by just six people._

_The loss of Aisha was not only a detriment to the morale, but also for their attack power. That was the war and no matter how many strong those guys were, he was sure they had never participated in a real conflict._

_Where life and death dance together._

_" MAYBE YOU THINK THIS IS JUST A GAME?! DO YOU THINK IS A WALK? SOMETHING THAT'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME ?! "_

_"NO! I never thought such a thing! "_

_Rena said, defending herself._

_"INSTEAD IT IS EXACTLY SO! I WAS GIVEN A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION. NOW YOUR FRIEND COULD BE DEAD! AND THE GUILT IS ONLY YOURS! "_

_Rena felt something break inside her. That knight was right, if Aisha was dead, if it was really so… then it was only her fault!_

_"I ... I ..."_

_Rena had a terrified look, like a scared puppy._

_Raven grabbed the shoulder of Lento, enraged, he did not accept that knight spoke in such a way to his comrade._

_"Stop it. Do not you think you're exaggerating? "_

_Lento turned his wrath against Raven._

_"Exaggerates? How you think you can go on if you do not cooperate? "_

_"I'm not saying they did the right thing, but blaming Rena now is useless."_

_The cold look of Raven fell on Eve, like a sharp blade to his words beat the Nasod._

_"Even this one was with them. Someone says that these things are so perfect, however these stupid Nasod can't do anything. Not even keep alive their comrade. Or is this what you want, machine? Wait for us to die so you can do what you like? "_

_Raven was blaming Eve. For him it was not just Rena's fault. For what he saw Aisha was_ _an impulsive sorceress, she could have done something stupid, he was sure. Rena had asked him to trust Eve, give her a chance, and she had wasted it failing to protect Aisha._

_Eve's eyes are reflected in those of Raven, understood well what the human being was telling her, analyzing his words, she had managed to understand the gist of his speech, she certainly was not human, but she did not want Aisha ending like that ._

_"I will not kill you. I have no intention to hurt you. I have not fulfilled the task of protecting Aisha but ... "_

_"But? I heard enough. You're just a useless pile of junk! "_

_The situation was worsening, they were arguing, it would be just enough to ensure the group broke up, jumped to the throat each other. Once divided demons or not they would be easy prey for anyone._

_They were getting destroyed by themselves._

_The only one not having said anything yet was Elsword. The red-haired boy was on his knees in front of the clothes of Amethyst, as if searching for an answer among those rags._

_The screams of his companions were getting stronger. He stood up. He took a deep breath._

_"SHUT UP YOU ALL!"_

_The crystalline voice of Elsword, rang through to the chapel. Everyone looked at him in silence._

_"Elsword ..."_

_Shortly, the Sword Knight turned around with a big smile._

_"Aisha is alive. I know it. "_

_Lento snorted irritably. What's up with that child?_

_"How can you say such a thing, did you hear what Eve said."_

_"I understood perfectly. Aisha said, "that power will be mine," is that so, Rena? "_

_The elf nodded._

_"I am sure Aisha is still alive, somewhere. I know well that little witch, she is stubborn. She is one that you do not kill even if you kill her. Right now she was looking to steal some demons powers. Ahah. "_

_The boy was still smiling, he was confident, he was not lying. He really believed in what he said._

_Elsword approached Rena, giving her a pat on the back, as to want to reassurance her._

_"We must have faith in Aisha. She will comeback. "_

_Rena looked into the eyes of red-haired boy. He believed it. The elf expression changed, closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them, a shy smile appeared on her lips._

_She had to believe it too._

_"You're right."_

_She put his hand on the boy's hand. Making him understand that she wanted trust him._

_"In fact ..."_

_Raven was to take word._

_"... It would had have more sense for a little fellow agitated like that witch."_

_Even the Over Taker had subsided._

_"I do not detect the presence of Aisha in this area. But it could be somewhere else. "_

_Eve also wanted to make it clear in her own way to be confident._

_The only one that still did not seem convinced was Lento, after all, he did not know those guys, for him the issue was more complicated._

_He shrugged._

_"Whatever."_

_Elsword walked toward the knight, smiling, pressing forefinger against his cheek._

_"Come on. If you make that face, nobody believes you. Come on, smile. Aisha will be back. "_

_Lento gave a blow to the hand of Elsword._

_"Just nonsense. We have to go ahead. "_

_Lento walked to the bottom of the chapel._

_"We will continue. We prepare the way for Aisha. "_

_Elsword walked behind Lento, sword in hand, was confident, he really believed his sorceress would reappear at any moment._

_"Rather ... where we're going?"_

_Churches Elsword curious, for him that whole area was new._

_"We head out of the chapel. We will climb the tower and we will arrive at Heart of Spire. "_

_Slowly they began to follow Lento, only Rena remained behind._

_Despite the words of Elsword, she had become aware of their weaknesses, the fact that she was still too little._

_After, she replied to the words of Lento._

_"I ... I know."_

_Her voice was a whisper._

_"I know this is not a game, it is not just a walk"_

_Rena proudly lifted her eyes._

_"But also I have a plan."_

_She confidently walked to the altar, where the others were heading. Behind some of the statues were hidden doors, for a soldier Feita_ _was guaranteed to knew where to find them._

_Lento opened one with it safety, was still intact, probably even the demons had not discovered that passage._

_Overstep the threshold he was followed by the rest of the El Search Party._

_It was time to continue._

_Once out of the chapel, the group was located in front of a large open space. It was a yard, more like a garden, a very huge one. First it was certainly a well-tended garden, there were many flower beds, color flowers, fruit trees and bushes. During a sunny day with a beautiful climate it could had been nice to spend some time in that green space, but now it was like crossing a dead field._

_The florid beauty of the place had been contaminated, flower petals scattered here and there, broken branches and trampled. It was possible to see the sky from there. The clouds were so dense that seemed to have rain at any moment._

_Elsword lifted his head, after all that time in the chapel was nice to take a bit 'of fresh air, stretched his mouth, taking a deep breath, breathed, but before he could breathe out a few drops of rain fell in his throat._

_"Agh!"_

_The boy began to cough, that is a surprise attack! Eve looked at her hands, small drops of water fell on the gloves, on clothes and hair. The Nasod looked upward. It had started to rain._

_"Rain."_

_So that was the most common type of atmospheric phenomenon on the entire planet, the main atmospheric precipitation in the liquid state and is formed when water droplets fall to the ground separate from the clouds._

_Eve knew exactly what it was the rain and how it formed, what happened to the clouds and the cycle was repeated. But also in the past she do not even remember once seeing this in person._

_Still she was an ancient Nasod. Another event to be recorded in its archive. A new experience to add to her knowledge, the rain was a little thing, a trivial event of its kind but fascinated, discover and apply new things. From what had been awakened at Altera Core she had got to see so many things, most of all to study humans. She was a Nasod, was different from a human being, for her many of the actions performed by humans were incomprehensible. Especially watching a guy like Elsword. Felt feelings, an abstract concept for her, humans were programmed according to their education, their experiences and their culture could do and not to do things. For her it was the same, she had code, which urged her to act in certain ways, but she still had something different. It was as if she was ... incomplete._

_Eve's eyes were open, upward, as if trying to absorb as much as possible of that rain._

_Raven had a huge pat on the back of Elsword, the poor guy was still coughing._

_"It had to be a really nice garden ... do not you think so Eve?"_

_Rena had approached, timidly saying these words. Since Aisha was gone, they had not much to say._

_Eve looked at the garden._

_"Affirmative."_

_Lento was the only detached from the group. The rain was not to please him. He snorted._

_"Great. Rain. Let's hurry to cross the garden. "_

_Elsword stopped coughing._

_"Ok, Ok. Which way? "_

_Lento pointed to an area north of where they were._

_"There. That way there is a secondary entrance, with a long flight of stairs that once climbed to the top will lead us to the Heart of Spire. It is called this the body of the tower. "_

_The knight walked faster, raindrops pattered getting stronger, it was about to set off a nice storm!_

_The El Search Party merely follow their guidance. But something moved in the shadows. It was not about demons, it was something different, crawling, moving silently, imperceptible to the eye and the human ear._

_Nature was flourishing in that garden, but had been trampled by the passage of demons, thanks to the abundance of rain water and the attentions of a loving hand, perhaps he could return to shine like before the invasion._

_Still, something moved. The few still intact buds began to wither, the grass lost some of its vitality, as if something was absorbing the vital energy of the plants of the garden._

_It was something that spread like a wave, the ground became softer, fluffier, a result of the rain, the mud. But it was not so._

_Roots unseen before now emerged from under ground. Squeezing more and more, the change left from the margins and was expanding slowly towards the center of the garden, to the group of heroes marching._

_Rena froze. She was an elf, she who in that group was more related to the energy of nature, immediately sensed the change in the energy of the earth._

_"Stop."_

_The group stopped. All turned towards the Sniping Ranger._

_"I feel something. The energy of the earth is disturbed. Something ... something is coming from under the ground! "_

_It was not yet clear what it was, but it certainly was not anything good. A dark energy was growing in the garden, just below them!_

_"It has contaminated the whole garden, we have to move!"_

_Just after pronouncing these words emerged from the earth of the high thorny roots! High stood, as if to reach heaven. It sprang up in dozens, one after the other, even under their feet!_

_Raven had to jump back to avoid being hit from a root._

_"What the hell is this !?"_

_"Roots."_

_Eve said._

_"Thanks a lot, Nasod!"_

_The irony in Raven's voice was clear._

_"Even the earth ?! Move! To the tower! "_

_Lento began to run as fast as possible, Eve was flying behind him, Rena immediately after the last two were Raven and Elsword._

_Not only from under the earth, the plants on the edge of the garden had changed, their branches had become as long tentacles, it was as if they wanted to bar the way to the group._

_Trees thorny vines were born, like whips hit the ground, fast tried invaders._

_"Look Out!"_

_Two lianas pointed at you straight on Elsword, who quickly dodged the blow by jumping from the side, Eve took advantage of her flight to dodge a number of branches that had tried to pierce her. The roots sprouted from the ground soon fell to the ground with the same force as a rain of metal. Rena jumped on one of the roots, giving the necessary push to jump over that two other looming over her. Raven ran looking at his shoulders, using his sword to deflect one of the branches, firing forward with his arm Nasod to cut the way._

_"It is almost there!"_

_Lento was leading the group, with a jump overcame one of the roots sprouted under him, running like crazy, desperate to find the entrance to the tower._

_"There he is! We're almost there! "_

_After about ten meters they finally saw the entrance. A door still closed. The worst was when on the ground a number of turns of brambles began to climb the tower structure, covering part of the north wall, and with it, the door, their salvation._

_"THEY WANT TRAPPING US!"_

_"Faster dammit!"_

_The thorns narrowed closer to the group, increased more and more Rena jumped forward making a spin. Concentrated wind power, freeing the destructive power, the vines that hung over them were swept away by the force of the wind magic._

_"Humming Wind!"_

_It was not enough though. Other vines and roots left side, like sharp arrows._

_"Oberon! Cut! "_

_The Eve's servant came from the other dimension, freeing up the right side, but the left was still open, thought Elsword to that. With a quick movement imposed his sword on the ground, releasing all the energy of the fire._

_"Mortal Blow!"_

_Raven shot forward, it was his turn to act._

_"I'll open that door!"_

_He raised his Nasod arm straight in front of the door, accumulating within it an enormous amount of energy of fire, immediately after he fired on a giant ball of fire, his goal was the door and brambles that were blocking._

_"Cannon Blade !"_

_He had done it! The thorns were charred and the door had been torn down! Now they could get in!_

_They ran to lose breath, finally managed to cross the door. Ahead of them, as he had told Lento, a high spiral staircase lead somewhere._

_"Oberon! Shield! "_

_Eve was the last to enter and to give them time to rise, called Oberon to defend the entrance door. In that way they would have gained the time required to rise, at least a bit '._

_"Move! "_

_Lento urged the group to act quickly, the rider was the first to climb the stairs, followed by Rena, Elsword, Raven and Eve._

_But it was not over!_

_The parts of the tower had been literally invaded by the roots, the walls were covered with them from the bottom and they were growing more and more, as if to reach the top of the tower before the group._

_"Damn! Even in here! "_

_Lento cursed._

_"Not only on the walls!"_

_Rena had noticed that the stairs were being invaded by brambles at an impressive speed._

_"We have to run faster. We do not know what can happen! "_

_Easy to say. The staircase was very long and they were just the beginning!_

_There was no time to think. What happened was too quick._

_It was not only the basis of being overrun by brambles, even the walls along the height and even the top._

_The thorns tightened like a noose, with a terrifying force, such as to be able to destroy the huge stone steps that were coming up!_

_Lento noticed it too late!_

_The stairs in front of him gave way, falling to the ground, the tower was collapsing under their feet! Eve sent Remy and Moby in support the knight, but there was nothing to do. The first to fall was him._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"LENTO!"_

_"THE STAIR"_

_Immediately after the entire scale was not_ _anymore. The steps crumbled crushed by the force of the brambles, at a time throughout the El Search Party lost his balance, feeling the rug out from under your feet, even Eve could not fly away in time._

_The ground beneath them was torn in turn, opening a large chasm._

_Before they knew it were falling!_

_"IT CAN NOT BE!"_

_Raven tried to brake his fall by clinging to the wall with his arm Nasod, but the speed was such that it did not give him a chance. In a moment everything went black._

_It was the end._

_..._

_His head ached. Very bad. The body was so heavy that almost did not feel it anymore. The view was blurred, his mind clouded._

_The flight had been wretched, a moment was over and the next below. The land that caved in, that feeling of emptiness, trying to get back on their feet without managing._

_"... rd ..."_

_At least he could remain quiet. Until that moment had not been certain a little walk, had fought hordes of demons, had been wounded again and again._

_But now was so peaceful, silent._

_"... Word ..."_

_He He could even see a light. Oh, sublime wonder, a light so warm and inviting, right there, in front of him, was calling to itself, beautiful. He felt that once you reach that light could rest worthily, sleep late, regain lost energy during the battle._

_"... Els ... word ..."_

_But what was that bother you?_

_He just wanted to reach that light, he did not want to be disturbed!_

_"... Elsword ..."_

_No, no, no! Shut up! Stop calling I want to sleep!_

_Elsword runned, runned and runned. That light was right there within his reach! He only had to stretch his fingers to touch it!"Hahaha! Come Elsword! It's beautiful here! "_

_Hey! There was even Aisha! Wait a minute, what ?!_

_Aisha ?!_

_The girl was greeting him with a big smile._

_"Elswooooord!"_

_The boy stopped, thought better of it. No. He certainly did not want to share certain that wonderful light with that annoying sorceress!_

_Enough! He would be right back!_

_"ELSWORD!"_

_* Ciaff! *_

_"Hmmmm ... Mbf !?"_

_Poor Sword Knight…he was struck on the left cheek by a mighty slap. He did not understand how or even what had happened!_

_The only thing clear was that from lying had made a flight of three meters!_

_"Finally you woke up."_

_Sitting, three meters away from him, Eve stared at him, it was she who hit him with a slap. That slap!_

_The red-haired boy sat straight up, touching his wound cheek. Not enough blows from demons. Even that, now!_

_"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Eve! You hurt me very badly! "_

_He complained._

_"Just checking if you were alive and you had kept all thy might."_

_Yeah. What's Eve was done was only a noble intention!_

_"How did we get here?"_

_Elsword lifted his head, above him a huge hole, had to be dropped from up there. There must have been at least a hundred yards._

_Perhaps the question would have been more just: How the hell can we be alive !?_

_"We crashed and we arrived here. I managed to turn my flight device to brake the fall. To you has thought Moby. "_

_The small graviton Nasod thundered before Elsword, as if to take the credit, flew in front of the face of Elsword, circling around him, almost as if he was waiting for the guy to thank him for saving him._

_"Ahaha ... I understand, thanks little one."_

_Moby was proud of himself. He took a couple of spins near the Sword Knight, returning at the end near his mistress._

_"Hey! Wait! "_

_Elsword looked to his right and left, bewildered. His face changed expression, was alarmed._

_"Where are Rena, Raven and Lento ?!"_

_Aside from him and Eve he had not seen anyone else!_

_Where were the others ?!_

_Eve simply inclined her head._

_"Raven went to scout the area, waiting for you to wake up."_

_"And Rena? And Lento? "_

_Eve replied quietly._

_"I have no idea. When we fell I could only help you and Raven. "_

_Poor Remy had not been thanked for his rescue. Poor puppy._

_Elsword had no memory of the fall, so he could not know if Rena and Lento will may be saved, the only thing he could do was believe in his companion and the knight._

_Eve stood up._

_"Now that you're awake we can go."_

_The Nasod started walking, but Elsword remembered something._

_"Ah!"_

_Elsword approached._

_"Thanks to you too. For saving me. "_

_Saying those words the young Sword Knight blushed slightly, it was embarrassing, to be saved by a girl. But he wanted to show to Eve a sign of his gratitude._

_Eve stared at him. Without smiling, without changing expression._

_"..."_

_Who knows inside her, what she thought, Elsword this could not figure it out. Raven as she called it a machine without a heart, Elsword could not believe Eve was just that. If it had been just an heartless machine, she wouldn't have saved them._

_Eve began to walk with Elsword. They had to find their mates._

_Raven stood on the edge of the lump of earth. The Over Taker was studying the ground, that place was absurd, the earth floating in space, the place was huge, but not sure how, enormous roots sticking out from the bottom, looked the same as they had been attacked, and yet now they were not moving ._

_Raven knelt, feeling the ground, the earth was warm, as if it were alive._

_"Raven!"_

_Elsword was, he was going to meet._

_"Nice flight, eh?"_

_The Sword Knight joked. Raven did not answer, just looked over the precipice._

_"Look."_

_"WOW!"_

_Elsword could not believe it, knelt leaning toward the outside, you could not see the bottom of that place! Raven kicked a small stone that was found there, the stone rolled down, but as expected could not hear any sound of falling._

_"Jeez ..."_

_"Fall from here and you can not survive."_

_Raven made it clear. Eve behind them, silently. She watched the two swordsmen talking._

_"How are we going to find the others?"_

_Asked Elsword to his feet. Raven pointed to a spot further east than where they were now._

_"The only way we have to go on is the one."_

_"That One?"_

_Raven walked followed by Elsword and Eve. It took a little to understand what Raven was referring. Ahead of them, into the void, floated several stones, it was like a road leading from the other side, a very dangerous road._

_"If we want to move forward we need to use those stones."_

_"Ugh!"_

_Elsword was incredulous._

_"I will have no problems."_

_Eve was the only one there that could fly, she could fly from one platform to another without any problem. Elsword instead continued to stare at the rocks flying, it was quite a jump._

_"You want to be carried by Moby?"_

_The small graviton flew Elsword, ready for action!_

_"N-no thanks."_

_He said, with disappointment Moby came back, too bad, he wanted so much to play the part of the hero._

_"Then I proceed."_

_The Nasod flew off. Gracefully moved from one platform to another, without any problem, Remy and Moby were with her, flew behind, quickly Eve arrived on a new plate. She stood waiting for the other two._

_Raven was the second to go, for he was not flying the task was surely harder. He jumped on the first, landing with ease, a second jump and was still down-to-earth, he missed only one. The more difficult, the distance between the plate and the platform was larger, but fortunately it was lower than at the plate. Raven took off the jump using the arm as Nasod powerplant, fired a shot of fire to give the necessary push to get to the other side. So it was._

_The young landed crudely on the spur._

_"Come on kid, we just missing you."_

_"Yes, yes! Coming! "_

_Elsword prepared, made stretching, ok, he can do it, it was just a jump!_

_One two three!_

_Stepped back after he began to run, he came to the edge of the platform after which leading the jump!_

_"WOOOOAAAAHHHH!"_

_Screaming like a madman! He managed to land safely on the first rock, and he felt like a hero. This, however, was smaller, so he ran to the edge and jumped again, he could do it. The last step was the most difficult, the space was small, but he had to jump through. He could not let Moby carry himself again!_

_With a little 'of momentum the boy jumped, as high as he could, then it was the turn of the sword, used his sword as weight, held it forward so that it can be dragged in the direction that was weight. The plan worked. He managed to get right to the edge of the new platform._

_He laughed._

_"Ta-daaaan!"_

_Raven put a hand on the face, snickering. What degenerated was Elsword._

_The group proceeded, the platform was very similar to the first, on which they had landed before._

_It was large the same size as the first, the same roots protruding same conformation rocky, but there was a difference this time, at the margin, there was a magical portal._

_Elsword approached curious._

_"A portal."_

_Raven he wrinkled his nose, not convinced._

_"Again those things."_

_Eve scanned the area, there was no other way to proceed._

_"There is no other way."_

_Elsword stepped forward moving a step towards the portal, Raven stopped him._

_"Are you sure?"_

_They could end up going in circles as had happened in the Spiral Corridor, but this time there was no Aisha to fix the situation, they would be lost._

_Elsword nodded._

_"Let'S Go."_

_Elsword entered the portal disappearing soon after. Eve was the second._

_"As you like."_

_Raven was the last to go. Once through the portal, the Over Taker was in a new area, different from the first two platforms, much greener, richer of vegetation, flowers and plants of various kinds sticking out from everywhere, it was like being inside a greenhouse._

_"Did you see? It's All right! "_

_Elsword grinned, his optimism was at its highest. Eve scanned the area, felt something._

_"I feel a very high concentration of warmth on this platform, you better hurry to pass through."_

_What did she mean? Elsword nodded, whatever she wanted to say was they had to be fast, and find Rena and Lento, run away from there. Somehow._

_Elsword walking toward the back of the platform, making their way among the weeds. Raven looked suspiciously those blades of grass, after all, just before they were attacked by the plants a few moments ago._

_"Wait a minute."_

_Raven came forward, it was decided to attack first._

_"What?"_

_Raven stood in front of Elsword, turning to the plants pointed his Nasod arm against the plants, accumulated the destructive power of fire inside him, dropping suddenly._

_"Cannon Blade!"_

_The plants began to burn, one after the other, causing a small fire. He had never too sure in such cases._

_Raven was right, some of the plants began to move in an irregular manner, shrill cries, dying some of those plants released a sort of green powder. Raven grinned falling behind, until the flames burned all over and the dust had settled, all under the eyes of his two companions._

_"Now we can go."_

_Raven crossed the area trampling buds on fire, as if it was normal. Elsword and Eve followed him._

_Later, the group found a second magical portal, immediately crossed it._

_Did not have time to get a foot on the new platform, that an arrow was fired against them. The arrow passed between the face of Elsword and Raven, sticking in a thick root behind them._

_"What the hell ?!"_

_A demon dressed in white was there. Sneered sinister, it was quite big, with him he had a bow, he certainly was the one who just attacked._

_His name was Proxy, the Nimble, and it was a kind of general ranks among the demonic army, known for mastering the art of poisons. But the group could not know. Behind Proxy there was a heavy wooden door, completely covered with thorns, the demon was right up front, as if to protect that door._

_The demon said something incomprehensible words, from the sky fell down a group of five Glimmer Guardians, from the ground of Mutated Vine came out, the Glimmer charged against the group, Elsword and Raven jumped to the side, while Eve flew high to avoid the blow ._

_"What a welcome!"_

_Proxy began to shoot his arrows at the top, trying to hit Eve, the Nasod dodging flying arrows quickly, but two Mutated Vine cling on her legs, forcing her to stay still, making easy prey for Proxy._

_"Eve!"_

_Elsword shrugged off one of Glimmer, knocking him fall from the platform, ran to one of Mutated Vine, the boy cut one of Vine with his sword, a sharp blow and Vine was on the ground, releasing one legs of Eve ._

_He was about to cut the other one, but a strange plant that was apparently completely inanimate opened his eyes, Dark Drosera, that was his name. The plant blew his poisonous spores in the eyes of Elsword, blinding him._

_"AHHH! What happens ?! I do not see anything! "_

_It was not only that, those spores were poisonous, at a time when the body of Elwsord was pervaded by the poison, causing him to lose part of his energies._

_"Moby! Remy! Attack! "_

_Eve attack launched her gravitons, as rushed lightning dives against the Drosera hitting it repeatedly._

_"Boy!"_

_Elsword was defenseless, stirred confused, unable to see, and other Mutated Vines emerged from underground, they shook the wrists of Elsword making his sword fall to the ground._

_"What happens ?!"_

_Raven broke free of the Glimmer he was against, immediately ran to Elsword to help him, fired three fireballs from his Nasod arm, one for each Glimmer, though they blocked the fireballs with their shields. Elsword was still trapped, but the worst was that Proxy was going to shoot his arrows against the Sword Knight._

_Raven noticed it in time, with a lightning shot the Over Taker jumped high, dives down, pointing to the skull of Proxy, the demon, however, was quick, jumped back before being hit._

_Raven looked at him with blazing eyes, launching his challenge._

_"I'm your opponent!"_

_Elsword was still prey to the Glimmers, trapped by the Vines. He could not move the body nor do anything without his weapon. Remy and Moby were still busy with the Drosera, so only Eve could intervene._

_"Oberon! Come to me! "_

_Oberon appeared, with a single cut free the other leg of Eve, landed three balls of electrons against Glimmer, so as to catch their eye, while Oberon freed Elsword from captivity._

_Elsword fell to his knees, but free, ingested a liquid from a vial purple, feeling better, retrieved his weapon._

_"Now ... that's better!"_

_Oberon continued to disinfest the garden from Mutated Vine, Elsword instead charged against Glimmer that now if they were taking with Eve. The young man struck the ground with his sword, the ground under the feet of Glimmer trembled, three geyser of fire, one for each daemon, invested his enemies. Finendoli._

_"Leave it to me!"_

_Boldly declared the boy, while other Mutated Vine came out._

_Raven was busy with Proxy, the demon was smart. Managed to avoid the attacks of the Over Taker with ease, not approached enough, was an experienced fighter of this Raven was sure._

_He fired a barrage of arrows, Raven was not fast enough to dodge them all, then played on the defensive, closed in a ball of metal pins, deflecting arrows._

_"Charged Bolt - Hedgehog."_

_When the shell was found on him Proxy Raven disappeared, it was then that he discovered that Raven did not have a single weapon. The demon was to the throat, pulled out a knife hidden from the wrist, ready to sink into the neck of Raven. The Over Taker barely had time to defend himself with his Nasod arm, the blade sank into the arm, injuring him. That wound was strange, a grimace of pain appeared on the face of Raven._

_"Poison?"_

_Yes, even the blade was impregnated with poison. Now, however Proxy was so close, Raven was determined not to let him escape. He let go his sword, grabbing the other arm of Proxy, this was blocked, the blade stuck in the Nasod arm and the other restrained, Raven grinned. He moved his hand enough to point the palm against the demon and then fired._

_"CANNON BLADE!"_

_The giant fireball hit Proxy sending him flying backwards, Raven released the other arm of the demon, this ended up crashing into the door, destroying it._

_"You're finished!"_

_Raven recovered the weapon, a quick rush and was ready to finish the enemy. Before he could sink the sword the demon uttered some strange word, a circle of magical energy appeared under his feet, wrapping and making it disappear in a puff._

_Raven did not have time to hit him, but what he saw beyond the door of that worried him._

_"Elsword! Over here! "_

_Elsword and Eve ended to exterminate the Mutated Vine, just after they ran out the door. What they saw was strange._

_Three gigantic plants menacing, at least three meters high sway over the entire room._

_Before the invasion of the creatures were sacred trees, but the demonic energy they had changed, making them aggressive. Plant Overlord._

_It was not finished, high above encased in a cocoon of thorns was Lento, the knight was unconscious._

_"Elsword! Eve! "_

_There was only Lento, Rena also was there. The elf was busy fighting the three plants demonic alone. Her priority, however, was to defend Lento, was covered with wounds on her legs, a sign that she was fighting for a while ', the breathing was irregular, panting. She was very tired, but did not give up. Numerous tentacles of brambles pounced on her, but the Sniping Ranger repelled them._

_"Humming Wind!"_

_The tentacles were rejected, but it was not enough. Knock down to how many other sprouted, the only way to get rid of it was to destroy those plants._

_"Wait Rena, we can help you!"_

_Elsword charged forward, going to fight against the first Plant Overlord. With his sword he tried to cut the base of the first plant on the right, Eve ran to his aid, along with Moby and Remy,_

_"Genocide Ripper!"_

_Oberon meanwhile took care to cut all Mutated Vine emerging from the ground, so as to leave them time to destroy the bases of the trees._

_Raven went to Rena, to rescue, cutting some Mutated Vine, approaching the companion._

_"How did you come here?"_

_"We have crossed a magical portal, and we ended up here. Lento says this is an old Garden underground, but did not imagine that it is contaminated by demonic energy. "_

_Now that she was free to act the elf addressed her arrows guided against the last of the Plant Overlord, striking at their base._

_"How did he got trapped ?"_

_"When we arrived Lento identified a passage that would take us in the tower. Up there. "_

_Rena pointed to an opening in the ceiling of the room, it was quite high, but not impossible to achieve. Raven came to the base of Plant Overlord, dodging a bite of the plant, they were really aggressive._

_"But when we tried to reach the plants are awakened, Lento was taken and imprisoned, I am defending him since then."_

_If they had not arrived Rena probably wasn't going to make it._

_Rena fired repeat her magic arrows in the trunk of the tree, one, two, three, four fast blasts._

_"I get it. For the moment it is better if he stays there. "_

_Raven repeatedly struck the base of the tree, until he succumbed._

_The first of the Plant Overlord fell down._

_"One is gone!"_

_At the same time also Elsword Eve and had managed to jot down their plant, was left only one. The victory seemed at hand, unfortunately it was not._

_Plant Overlord, the last of the three, changed, became more aggressive than before, her mouth filled with sharp teeth, its bark had become harder and what is worse from his mouth was spitting gallons of poison._

_"GO, go!"_

_Rena, Elsword and Eve moved just in time, but Raven was blocked, the arm had begun to ache, the poison of Proxy had entered into circulation rapidly and now kept him from moving as he wanted, stumbled to the ground, doubled over in pain._

_"Raven!"_

_"Oh no! Lento! "_

_The coils around Lento had begun to narrow, increasingly, a trickle of blood fell from the lips of the knight, was dying._

_"Eve, help me!"_

_"Roger That."_

_Rena fired three magical arrows guided towards the base of the prison thorn. The arrows struck over and over again until you destroy the brambles. Lento rushed._

_"Oberon! Go! "_

_Oberon with an impressive agility jumped up, taking in his arms the falling Knight, brought him back to the ground safely._

_"Eve protect him. I help the guys. "_

_Rena said so, but she was at the limit, she felt her strength weaken, fought alone for a while, was bulging. She fired four arrows straight against the mouth of the demon, it was forced to close, thus avoiding that could shed more poison._

_"Raven, can you stand?"_

_Elsword asked, had to hurry up and destroy that plant._

_"Do not worry about me! Destroy this property! "_

_Elsword rolled like a fury against the base of Plant Overlord, the plant craned his neck toward the boy, to bite him, Elsword managed to get his sword as a shield, blocking the teeth of the monster._

_"Raven!"_

_Raven moved with difficulty, but if he does not hit now maybe not there would be another opportunity. Raven approached the monster, he could not use a shot too powerful or would involve Elsword, so no nuclear explosion._

_Would use weapons Nasod, raised his arm, still bleeding, evoking the javelins, this dropped down quickly on the neck of the plant._

_"Valkyries' Javelin!"_

_Javelins penetrated into the flesh of the monster, this let go Elsword, shouting out all her pain. Rena meanwhile had called other arrows pursuers, they hit the head, body and the root of the Plant Overlord._

_"Guide Arrows!"_

_Now it was the turn of Elsword, the demon had been weakened but was not dead._

_"I know what it takes for you."_

_Stuck his blade in front of the base of the monster, striking its roots. A powerful energy of fire was liberated from the young red-haired, so hard to ignite the whole plant!_

_"Triple Geyser!"_

_A repeat three blasts of fire, a more violent than the other, burned inside the demonic creature, until that became ashes ..._

_At the end of the fight was the victory at El Search Party. but at what price?_

_Lento was still unconscious._

_Rena was weary and tired._

_Raven had been poisoned, the Nasod arm had been damaged._

_Elsword was covered with wounds._

_Even Eve was not better._

_Their ascent was not even halfway, the worst was to come._

_Aisha however still no sign.._


End file.
